I Lost My Fear of Falling
by KaLeRei
Summary: I knew you would always be there to save me. That's why I do my best to protect you too. But I think, I got myself into a mess even you couldn't save me from. I fell... for you. Ueki-Mori. COMPLETE!
1. Maybe

:Wow… I've hit a bad case of writer's block for my other story… maybe the hot Philippine sun is frying my brain!

: I got hooked on Law of Ueki, and an idea steered it's way into my messed up brain… hope you like it… I'm not sure if it's a one-shot, if it is, then it's my first! Oh yeah, it's also my first time writing in first-person, sorry if it sucks!

:I don't own Law of Ueki. Duh.

* * *

"**.Maybe."**

It was an unusually hot and humid night, okay, maybe not that unusual. The weather's going hotter and hotter everyday, a drought might be on the way, if it's not here already. I made my way slowly to the park, yeah it was dark, and yes, I don't usually go out at night, but it was so hot in the house so I hoped to get some fresh air.

I walked slowly, just taking in everything. Thinking… thinking about the strange stuff that happened today. Why the heck would my friends think that I actually love …him!

I mean, we're good friends and all that, we hang out, I help him battle people. I keep him from using up all his zai and disappearing from this world… wait, why did I care? Why?

He was just a boy from my class that had a habit of sleeping… then we became friends on the day I found out that he had powers, he could turn trash into trees! His powers were given to him by Kobasen, who was one of our teachers, that turned out to be a 'god-candidate'. If things weren't weird enough, he entered Ueki into this Battle-Game… and that's when it began.

Why did I promise that I would look out for him? That I would help him win this goddamned Battle Game? Why the heck did I do that? Why didn't I just walk away and forget everything? Why did I follow him around?

I landed myself into so much trouble. I could actually die. But somehow… it seems like its worth it… it feels like he would always be there to save me... be there when I need him.

And the only way to pay him back... is to do the same thing.

I shook my head, sighing and taking a seat on one of the park's wooden benches.

My friends can't be right… can they?

No. They're wrong. I can't be in... l-love... w-with... Ueki Kosuke... No! He's a weird green-haired idiot that likes to sleep in class. He's stupid, and… and… wait Mori, you can't be! No! You simply can't!

_**.:Flashback:.**_

It was another boring day at school, and I had to help Ueki in his studies. Ever since he lost his Studying Zai it's been like this. Things that he usually gets the first time around, he needs more time to understand. Sometimes, I wonder how he can keep going on like this. He seems to be okay with everything, so relaxed, and determined. Even with the pressure of keeping up with school work, and fighting in the Battle Game, he seems to… just face everything when it comes. I'm the one that's always worrying… why did I worry anyway?

"Hey Ueki?" I said.

"Yah?" He replied, putting down the book he was reading.

"Which of your zai do you miss the most?" I asked, wondering. I always wondered if losing his zai meant anything to him, since he hardly seemed to show it.

"Uhm… I miss running, really fast." He answered, scratching his head.

"Oh…" I should've known. He used to be the school's number 1 runner, and it was his best sport. He lost that zai by hitting some kid's coach for some reason.

"…but it's fine Mori." He continued. "I can keep practicing, and maybe one day, I'll be as good as before… maybe better."

How can he just keep working so hard? What kept him going?

"But there is one zai…" he said, with a blank expression.

"Huh?" I said.

"…the charm zai." He said nervously.

The charm zai? I didn't know he was this superficial. He wanted girls? What the heck? I thought he was more than that.

"Why?" I asked, I somehow felt a little jealous. A LITTLE.

"…no matter what I do… I'll never get it back… it's not something I can practice, really." He said, blushing.

"Oh… so you want all the girls to notice you again?" I asked, trying not to show how I felt.

"Not all of them… there's this one girl… I don't know if she really likes me like I like her." He said, returning to the book and hiding his face.

"Ueki…" I muttered. I felt…uhm… what did I feel? I can't be heartbroken, no… I was just… disappointed. Yeah. That's it. Disappointed. Why the heck did I feel disappointed?

"Yeah, Mori?" he said, his face still buried in the book.

"Oh… nothing, nothing…" I said hastily. He doesn't need a charm zai to be charming...

_**.:Flashback End:.**_

"Who is this girl anyway?" I said to myself, clenching my fists and then burying my face in my hands, tears slowly flowing from my eyes. "Maybe she was very pretty, and had long hair that wasn't so freakishly blue!" I said angrily, imagining a pretty black-haired girl.

Why did I feel so sad? What the heck is happening to me? I can't be jealous of this girl right? No. I'm just his friend. That's all we'll ever be. I have to accept that.

"What the-?" I saw an oddly familiar green light somewhere in the distance, behind a few trees about twenty feet away. I quickly wiped the tears off my face… and ran...as quietly as I could.

"Ueki Kosuke! If you lose more zai, you'll… you'll disappear!" I said quietly to myself, running to the light, wondering what he would be doing here at this hour. "I can't let you disappear."

I hid behind a tree, and saw him. He was planting trees? In a park?

Who does that?

He does.

And then I remembered. I remembered why Kobasen chose him for this Battle Game. It was to protect the Blank Zai. He knew that Ueki would never use it for some evil selfish reason, and he would be strong enough to win. He could do this.

He would do this, not for himself, but for everyone. Especially for Kobasen. He was like a father to Ueki, and saved his life a number of times.

Ueki has always been a nice guy, there are very few people in the world that actually enjoy cleaning up town. Sure, he was idiotic at times, but always good. He helps people out, and doesn't care if he gets anything in return, he just helps, as best as he could, even if he had to put his own life on the line.

It was who he is.

Sure, he wasn't the most good-looking guy in Japan, he didn't have the best hair, or clothes, and he was stupid at times. But he was smart when he needed to be. He works hard, and he was…well…perfect.

I'll always look out for him... even if... it. could. never. happen.

As I stared at him from behind that tree in the park, one thought came to mind.

Maybe, just maybe… my friends were right.

* * *

:I know! I suck at first-person! Well… whatever. This will probably be a one-shot.

:Thanks for reading!


	2. Fallen

:Wow… I don't suck! Woohoo! Hehe… thanks for all the reviews… so… here it goes… a chapter 2. Hope it's up to your expectations.

:I don't own Law of Ueki. I'm just one of its fans.

* * *

"**.Fallen."**

_**Mori P.O.V.**_

It was a dark and cool night, and I found myself in a peaceful clearing. It was in a strange forest, but it was beautiful. Trees lined up around the clearing perfectly, flowers from them were blooming, and there was a clean stream flowing through it. No forest in the world could be this beautiful. I walked towards the stream, and touched its cool waters, it was clean, it was sparkling.

I heard a familiar voice behind me. "This place is almost as beautiful as you Mori." Ueki was here. He took my hand from the stream's waters and held on to it tight. His eyes looked directly into mine.

I eyed the green haired boy with doubt in my eyes. "U-ueki?" I said, stammering. He… he called me beautiful? Did he know that I-? Does he-?

"You're a heavenly being Ueki." I said, fighting back tears. "I'm… I'm human. I'm mortal. We…we can't-"

"I'd rather live one lifetime with you… than face all the ages of this world alone." He said clearly, sincerity pouring from his eyes. He took me in his arms and moved closer and closer.

"I love you…Ueki…" I admitted. Was he really going to -?

"Mori…" he said.

"Mori…" he said again, moving closer and closer.

"Mori…" he was now just to inches from my face. He wasn't really going to-?

Then we were an inch from each other…

Half an inch… I could feel his breath on my face…

A centimeter… he gazed at me with his eyes…

Suddenly, like a bad omen, the ground began to shake, the forest floor was gone, and my dream was turned into fragments that formed my nightmare…

"MORI!" he shouted. Holding out his arms for me to reach and save him.

Too late, I couldn't reach him in time…

He was…

Falling…

Down…

Into…

Nothing…

"UEKI!!" I screamed. All I could do was watch him fall… Tears were in my yes and I jumped in after him… until…

The forest suddenly disappeared into never ending blackness. I opened my eyes warily, afraid of what I might see.

But right in front of me was…

Ueki Kousuke. I was relieved to see his face, still alive in front of me.

"MORI!" he said, shaking me. "Oh, you're finally awake!" he said, smiling and letting go of me.

"Ueki?" I said again, regaining my consciousness. So, it was a dream, a dream that had a beginning that I didn't want to wake up from.

"What? What am I doing here?" I asked, confused. What am I doing in his room? How did I get here? All in remember is I was looking at him from behind a tree at the park… and then… nothing.

"I saw you at the park last night, you were sleeping and it was about to rain, so, since my house was nearer, I let you stay here, I can't just let you get sick you know. What were you doing there anyway?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well… it was hot outside, and well, I wanted to think." I explained. I didn't have enough time to think of a possible excuse, so I decided to tell the truth.

"Anyway, you kept saying my name while you were sleeping… what's up?" he said, taking a seat beside my bed, scratching his head.

"N-nothing." I lied.

"No. I heard it. What were you dreaming about anyway?" he said, looking at me like I did something really weird.

"I-I… nothing." I said, blushing slightly.

"No. That wasn't nothing, you sounded like you were crying. Is anything wrong Mori?" he said, with a look of concern on his face.

"Well…" Okay, think Mori. There must be some excuse. Nope, I'm to confused to think of one right now. Time to go with the truth again. "…it was a bad dream." I said. It wasn't such a bad dream at all. It was one of the best, well, at least the beginning was. "…I dreamed that… that you were falling… and… I… couldn't do anything." I decided to tell him just the ending part. He didn't have to know about the truth and my feelings just yet.

"Don't worry about me. It was just a dream." He said reassuringly.

Oh I realized something... it wasn't just a dream. It happened already. He was falling, and all I could do was watch, and yell his name. That was all I could ever do. Watch, and yell. I am weak and useless. I don't even know what my power is. I'm just a piece of trash. Nope, I'm worse. At least Ueki can turn me into a tree if I was. I'm a useless good for nothing that does nothing but nag. When I realized that, I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

"You're crying Mori." He said, looking at me.

"_Well duh! Does it look like I'm not?" _Honestly, sometimes you're too stupid for your own good Ueki. So stupid that…well, it's kind of amusing.

"U-ueki… I-I'm useless." I said, letting the tears fall freely. "I always need to be protected. I just get in the way." The truth of it all came crashing down on me.

"Don't say that!" he said, a look of annoyance was on his face. "You're not useless. Don't ever say that!"

"But-but… it's true." I said, trying to wipe the tears from my face using my hands. "I don't even know how to use my power."

"You're not useless Mori." He said, wiping the tears from my face and smiling. "Even without powers."

"You're just saying that to cheer me up." I said, putting his hand away.

"No I'm not. Didn't I tell you that I get stronger when I'm protecting someone?" he said. There was determination in his eyes. "I'm stronger… because… I'm protecting you."

"Thanks Ueki." I said as I stopped crying, and I stood up. Crying won't do anything. I need to do more. I can't just run, watch and scream forever.

"What are friends for?" he said, smiling.

Friends… is that all we'll ever be? We're too different. He's from heaven, and I'm just an ordinary girl. He's immortal, I'm not. It could never work out. Maybe it would, but it would only be temporary. Somehow though, I think it would be worth it, even if it would never last forever.

At that moment I decided that I would always be there for him. I will back him up with everything I can give, every fiber of my being. Everything, whether he had the same feelings for me or not, whether we would just stay friends. Even if moral support and prayers is all I can offer.

"Yeah… what are friends for?" I said, returning his smile. I knew then that even if 'we' couldn't be, I would always be a friend to him. Our friendship would be something I would treasure for the rest of my life, even if he ended up with another girl.

"Where's your dad and your sister?" I asked as I opened the door out of his organized-mess-of-a-room.

"They were already asleep when I took you here." He answered. "It looks like they're already out too. I don't think they know you were here."

"Well, in that case… Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" I offered.

"Sure! Those weird squirming things don't look good… but they sure taste good!" he said, following me down to their kitchen.

"They're not weird!" I said, smiling and hitting him on the head.

"What was that for?" he said, touching where my punch landed.

"You figure it out. Idiot!" I answered with a chuckle, as I made my way down to the kitchen.

Besides, if we did get together, what would happen if we fought, I would not only lose him as the one I love, but also him as my best friend. Losing him as a friend would be a loss I couldn't bare.

* * *

:Well, there it is… what do you think? Sorry if I disappointed you guys. I'm thinking of a next chapter already… since the pairing seems one-sided. Tell me if I should keep on writing.

:Oh yeah… the dream part of this chapter was inspired by the Lord of the Rings… I borrowed one of Ueki's lines from the Fellowship of the Rings movie. I'm reading the trilogy and got hooked, so… yeah, just thought you ought to know.

:Last thing... the chapter title has some meaning to it... not Ueki falling though... hahah... I'm sure you guys can figure it out!

:Thanks for Reading! Please review.


	3. Rain

:Wow… you guys sure are supportive! Thanks a lot! I hope I can step up to the challenge!

:I don't own Law of Ueki. That's why this is fanfiction.

* * *

"**.Rain."**

_**Mori P.O.V**_

"Hey Ueki…" I suddenly began to say my thoughts aloud while watching him eat his third helping of breakfast, while I was still on my first.

"Yeah Mori?" he said, chewing and then swallowing the squirming tentacle.

"…I was just wondering…" I said, looking out at the dark, pouring sky outside.

"Where did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"In my room…" he said, putting a fourth helping on his plate. Does he ever get full?... Wait. What did he just say? In his room? Wasn't… wasn't I sleeping in his room too? Oh my effing god. Does that mean-?

"Oh don't worry. I slept on the floor." He said, seemingly reading my mind by the look on my face.

"Oh, okay then." I said. I didn't know if I was going to be relieved or disappointed. Well of course he'll sleep on the floor, this is Ueki Kousuke we're talking about. What the heck is happening to me? Why am I thinking like this? Maybe I should talk to someone… I'll see if I can visit Rinko-chan later… I think I'm going crazy.

I began finishing my breakfast just as Ueki was well on the way of getting a fifth serving. I tried my best to remember anything from last night.

I couldn't remember anything. Oh well…

"I think I should get home now Ueki. They're probably worried." I said to a now very full Ueki.

"No I don't think so." He said as he took our plates and put them in the sink.

"Huh?" What does he mean he doesn't think so? He doesn't want me to go?

"I mean they're not worried. They called here last night. They seemed okay when I told them you were here." He said. "It's raining too hard for you to go out. We haven't got any classes anymore either so…"

"Are your folks okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." He answered. "Wanna play a game while we wait for the rain to stop?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, and we made our way to the living room.

"I think my sis got this new game last week, I haven't tried it out yet." He said, and began plugging in loads of cables and turning on the TV.

Within minutes, we had played a number of rounds, and our fingers began to ache.

"CHIDORI!" I shouted as I pressed another button. "Take that!" as his character just got knocked out.

"Honestly Mori, you play better than my sister." He said. "You've played this before haven't you?"

"No, not really." I said. "I just know that this silver-haired-masked-guy pawns that green-jumpsuit-wearing weirdo. Haven't you ever watched the show before?"

"Yeah… but the green-jumpsuit kid really believes in that guy." He said.

"They're not like you and Kobasen though." I said. "Besides, this silver-haired-masked guy reminds me more of him than that weird guy in the green jumpsuit."

"You're right." He said. "Teamwork and protecting friends above everything else. I like that guy."

"Well, the rain stopped. I should go before it starts again, or I'll never get home." I said, looking at the grey clouds out the window.

"Okay then… but wait here for a minute okay?" he said, as he went back to his room.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Just wait." He said.

So, I unplugged the game console while waiting for him, it was a good five minutes, and the clouds seemed to go darker.

"Okay! Let's go!" he said. Apparently, he changed clothes.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"Taking you home of course, your parents told me to take care of you. They'd kill me if anything happens." He said.

"I'll be fine Ueki." I said. My parents can be so overprotective sometimes. They know Ueki already, it's not like them to-. Oh wait, I get it. "I can take care of myself."

"It's fine really." He said. "Besides, I have to talk to Sano about something."

"Oh. Third round strategies?" I asked. The battle-game's third round was very near, and I get more nervous and worried everyday. "I can't believe I'm going to have to fight. Hideyoshi is pretty nervous too."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine!" he said, smiling as he walked me to the door. "We'll protect each other."

He'll protect everyone… but who will protect him?

Outside, the sky was grey, and everyone outside was wearing warm clothes. I can't believe I didn't wear any last night, well, it was very warm and humid… the calm before the storm. I should've paid more attention to the weather report.

Well, after a good few minutes of walking, it began to drizzle. Tiny drops of rain started falling from the sky. The cold wind blew, and I got the shivers.

Apparently, Ueki noticed, and he handed me his jacket. "You need it more than I do."

"No I don't." I said. Why does he always have to help everyone else? Can't he ever think of himself?

"I can't let you get sick you know. That's why I took you last night." He said.

I hesitantly took the jacket and put in on. I felt way better.

"Thanks Ueki." I said.

But really, 'as long as everyone's safe, it's okay'…it's not really okay. If you're protecting everyone else, who's going to look after you? You don't care what happens to you as long as you can save everyone. Don't you know how we -I mean- I… feel every time you get in danger?

Soon enough, we reached my house. Thank goodness the rain didn't get much stronger.

"Do you wanna come in Ueki?" I offered as I returned his jacket. He wasn't really drenched though, but still. "The rain is going to get stronger soon." I said as I looked at the dark sky looming overhead.

"I'm going to be fine Mori. You worry too much." He said, smiling.

"You worry too little." I said with an annoyed look. "Do heavenly beings get sick?"

"I guess so." He said, scratching his head. "But Sano's waiting."

"Fine then." I said, giving up. "Take care of yourself Ueki."

And then… guess what… emotion took over.

I hugged him. Tightly.

Time seemed to slow down… or maybe stop.

The street and everything disappeared, and then it seemed like I was back in my dream again.

"Be careful Ueki." I managed to say, and I hugged him tighter, if that was possible.

"Mori…" he said.

Was I back in my dream again? I don't want to wake up now. No. Not yet. I tried to hold on to it.

"Uhm… Mori…" he said with a weird expression on his face.

"Ueki?" I said.

"I need to go Mori." He said again.

"Oh…" I snapped out of my dream. "Sorry…" I said, blushing. "Bye then." I managed as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"See ya!" He said with a grin as he ran away waving.

I opened the door to my house with a sigh, and my brain was flooded with questions again. What the heck did I just do? Why did I do that? Will he find out? What now?

Just as I put one step in the door…

"Don't worry to much Mori…" I heard from a very familiar voice behind me, and then, there were arms wrapped around me.

"Ueki…" I said. My eyes widened in shock. Was I really not dreaming?

"Everything will be okay." He said, pulling me tighter.

Oh my god. If this is a dream… please don't wake me up. If this is real... I can't believe it.

Suddenly, he let go… and left.

Thirty minutes later, my brain was flooded with even more questions. But, I couldn't help smiling. Everyone at home looked at me strangely.

"…_thank goodness for the rain…"_

* * *

:Well, that's it… Ueki snapped! Uh-oh… I guess they both went out-of-character there, oh well…

:Oh yeah… the title of this fic was from a line in a My Chemical Romance song. 'It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish'

:And I don't own the silver-haired-masked-guy, and the green-jumpsuit-wearing-weirdo. I'm sure you guys know who they are.

:Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	4. Reality

:Okay… here it goes!

:I don't own Law of Ueki… or any other anime/manga/brands that I might mention here…

* * *

"**.Reality."**

It was a very rainy day, and seeing that I won't be going anywhere anytime soon… I decided to lock myself in my room, and try to pass the time…

"So that's why he killed the clan… I always knew there had to be some other reason." I muttered mentally after reading the forty-second volume of this particular manga. But I couldn't really understand much, and it wasn't the story that was the matter. My head was filling up with thoughts again, and I couldn't comprehend anything else at the moment. It's been three hours, and I still couldn't help but smile at the memory of what just happened.

I hesitantly put the manga down, resorting to reading it again later. "What's happening to me?" I said to myself, as I shook my head in disappointment. "Why the heck am I talking to myself?!" My mind was racing and my thoughts drifted off into that moment… _"everything will be okay" _was still ringing in my head. "Yeah, that's right. I imagined it all. I was dreaming again." I tried to convince myself. "Dreaming…"

"But… it seemed so real…" half of me wanted to believe. "It was real… wasn't it?" that half was winning.

"It was real… but you're reading things wrong. You're blowing this way out of proportion." the other half said. "You're going crazy Mori."

My brain was finally tired of thinking, and I decided to try and get some sleep, but half of me just wanted to dream… of him. The other half though, just wanted to get some rest, a quiet dreamless sleep… in the end, the latter half won over. I changed clothes, and put my glasses on the bedside table… I got on the bed and tried to get some sleep.

But, I dreamt… I dreamt of him… again.

"Mori…" he said. "What were you doing out there?"

In this particular dream, I couldn't move an inch, not even a centimeter for that matter. All I could do was watch, as he laid me on his bed… wait a minute… why does this feel too familiar?

I found myself turning over, facing him, but again, I couldn't move. He was… staring… at me. Stray hairs were covering my face, and then, he did something I never expected from THE Kousuke Ueki. It was something unusually… well, sensitive.

He touched my hair, and swept my hair off my face… and then… he went closer…

And closer… just a centimeter away… this was way too familiar.

I could feel his breath on my face… his eyes were fixed directly on mine… I still couldn't move… was I sleeping in my dream? Was that even possible?

He was so close… I think I that the blood rushing to my face to make me blush would make my face explode… but then again… I couldn't move… and apparently, my dreaming self wasn't waking up anytime soon… he was coming nearer… and soon enough, his lips brushed against mine… ever so slightly… a part of me really wanted to wake my dreaming self and return his kiss…

But, guess what… I woke up just at that moment, drenched in cold sweat.

"I really am going crazy." I muttered to myself as I stood up from my bed. I resolved to take a shower, and maybe, if the rain stopped… take a walk to think, or something.

As soon as I got out of the shower, seeing that the rain has stopped, and the sky somewhat cleared, I dressed in my warm clothes, and made sure I brought my own jacket.

I was walking calmly through the nearly-empty streets, and clutched on my jacket, keeping myself from the chilly wind. I didn't know where I was going exactly, and truthfully, I didn't really care. I needed the fresh air to clear up my head, and start thinking clearly.

Most of me still believed, and hoped, that there was something more, about him, and me. Something other than friendship, or 'best' friendship, if these were the right words. I realized, at that moment, that I had already accepted the fact that I really was… in l-love with h-him. I knew I was, maybe even on the first day I set eyes on him and found out his powers, maybe I was just too scared, confused or arrogant to accept it. Now I knew, I had finally accepted that fact, two nights ago, in the park, behind that tree.

Those, to my dismay, were the only things I was totally sure of at the moment. I did love Ueki.

That wasn't this walk was for… the thing that was on my mind, and was haunting my every waking, and well, even sleeping moment, happened not more than five hours earlier.

Something, as simple, and as little as a hug… would mean so much… to me at least. Could that really be the answer to one of the questions that bothered me the most? Could he really… feel the same way?

At that thought, my heart felt light, and I smiled, though uncontrolled. What if he really did? Then, as I was walking through the streets, my mind became full of visions of moments that we had, and maybe could have, together. Like Days by the beach, talking at the park, among many other clichéd scenes. I was stuck in a wonderful waking dream.

Unfortunately, waking dreams cause you to lose your sense of the real world, and I didn't notice I was walking right up to someone, until I bumped straight into her.

"G-gomen." She muttered. It was a girl that looked about my age, and was wearing a black plaid skirt, and a white shirt under a black jacket. She had messy jet-black hair that reached until her shoulders, and a white headband that did nothing to hide her hair from her face, I guess she wanted it that way.

"No… it's my fault, sorry." I said to her, trying to hide my embarrassment. What was I doing daydreaming in the street?! Then I noticed a book, well, a manga one to be exact, a copy of the one I was reading earlier today on the ground. So, that's why she wasn't able to avoid me either. She was reading while walking! I took it in my hands, and then I was able to read a few lines from it.

_"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true, that is how they define reality... but what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true?'… merely vague concepts. "Reality" can be a mirage." _

I handed it back to her, and I don't know why, but my hands were shaking.

"A-arigato." She muttered, and smiled a little before taking it and going her way.

Those few lines got me thinking… what is real anyway?

I really am blowing things severely out of proportion. He hugged me, and that was all it was, nothing more. We're best friends after all, and I could just have imagined a few of the minor details, like the tightness of it, because of my thoughts at the moment. Maybe it was the signs… like how I always end up waking at the best parts of my dreams…

I sighed of relief as I felt a little better as I finally got things straight.

Ueki is my friend, and if I can help it, he always will be. But, about my feelings for him… maybe I shouldn't tell him just yet… at least not until this battle game is over… it would just complicate matters. Truthfully, I'm just scared, and well, confused. I don't really know anything, no matter how much I pretend to.

Besides, what if I do tell him the truth, tell him everything? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if I end up heartbroken? Will we ever be friends after that? What if he just says he does love me because of pity? Am I really sure that I love him?... then, I snapped. Why am I worrying and thinking so much!?

And at that moment, I decided. I'm just going to wait, until the end of this Battle Game, or maybe forever if I have to. It's no use rushing things now. I'll just take everything as it comes, and worry about something else, like our survival for instance.

* * *

:Okay! There we go… no confessions until… well, until Ueki feels like it… I'm not sure when that will be though. Next chap will probably be in a time-skip. Somewhere in the third round maybe.

:Well… that's it for now. Italicized lines are from the Naruto manga, Volume 42. Which, I also do not own.

:THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Tenshi

:Oh my god… I can't believe I took this long to update… School really does eat up a LOT of free time.

:Anyways, I don't own Law of Ueki… like I said like three times already.

* * *

"**.Tenshi."**

_**Mori P.O.V.**_

After all we've been through, all the enemies he's fought, the challenges we've faced, I can't believe I thought he was an alien from outer space. Well, at least I was right about something though.

He wasn't human, he was a heavenly being.

He's saved me from all kinds of trouble, and helped me through a lot. He's saved my life more than once.

It was like Kami sent me a guardian angel.

He also sent me the best friend anyone could ever hope for. I would never want to lose him.

I never expected the sleepy-head idiot to have extremely good battle sense, or such a strong belief in justice. These past few days, here in the third round, proves that Ueki really is an amazing… uh, person. I'm so proud to be his best friend. I've never met anyone that would risk their life constantly for a stranger, or even an enemy.

He was just… perfectly… Ueki Kousuke.

No wonder I fell in love with him.

Wait, wait, wait… what am I saying? Love? What is love anyway?

Well, it's a strong affection for someone. At least, that's what the dictionary said. I've checked, twice.

Affection… what really is that anyway? People have invented planes that can take you to the other side of the world in a matter of mere hours, or satellites that can blast you off into space, but they still haven't invented something that can clearly figure out emotions. I think that would be much more useful.

Anyways, enough of my incessant blabbing, let's go back to reality.

Ueki isn't asleep yet. None of us could. We're all so nervous for the final round, that Hideyoshi, Sano and Rinko all went out for a walk, and I stayed in to read a book. I looked up from it when I noticed him going down the stairs and he got himself a glass of water.

"Laugh or cry, tomorrow's Round Four is the end, let's do our best… then we can be happy we all met."

Man, he gets me so worried when he talks like that. It's not the end of the world… or at least I hope it isn't.

He then sat at the couch opposite to me, and pulled a purple thing from his pocket. Then, he gave it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Some sort of charm. I think it's better if you have it, out of all of us, you'll be in the most danger. You'll have protection from Kami with that." He replied with a smile.

You don't know how much protection Kami already gave me… but who's going to protect you tomorrow?

I just smiled at him.

Then, we figured that there was really something going on outside… and it was Anon, announcing the fourth round… we ran outside, and then we saw Margarette… who turned out to be a Hellion too.

Then he tells us that he'll train Ueki to become a ten-star… yeah right.

"Ok, I'm going in." he said.

"What?!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Mori. Right now, there's no way I can beat Anon. If I don't get stronger, I can't save Kobasen… besides, if he tries to eat me, I'll cut his gut open to get out." He said with a smile.

That's it. I can't take this anymore! "Why do you always have to sacrifice yourself for others?! Why don't you care about yourself?! Why Ueki?!"

"I wish you'd think about how we feel…" How I feel every time you're in danger. "…how self-centered can you get?"

Then I turned my back to him. I realized, I was the self centered one here. I was trying to hold him back from saving everyone so he would be safe, so he could be with me… he really needs to do this.

"Go ahead." I said. "Do what you want." I faced him. "After all, we've made it this far. I'm not going to try and stop you now. But you better come back stronger that ever!"

"I promise." He said. I pray to Kami that you keep it.

_**Later…**_

I stood there horrified at what Anon was capable of… Sano… Rinko… everyone…

This was the time that I really wished I had a better power than that 'glasses loving' thing. It hasn't been much help in this battle game. Why am I so useless?!

Oh no… now it's my turn.

Anon grabbed me by the neck… and he was talking about his dreams, his plans while he walked towards the edge…

Then… he let go…

…so this is what falling feels like…

I hope I end up in heaven… maybe I can be with him someday…

Well… goodbye cruel world.

I can't believe I'm going to go like this. I never even got to tell him that I--.

Just at that moment… I felt arms hold on to me…

Ueki Kousuke saved me… again.

Tears escaped from my eyes, and it was the happiest moment of my almost-ended life.

He set me down, and I couldn't even stand from the shock.

"Ueki…" it was probably the most frequent word that came out of my mouth.

"…I…" should I tell him now?

"I… I believed in you." I really am a coward. It's not the right time.

And so begins the climactic battle. Ueki really is amazing… but Anon… he's too strong. And all I could say the whole time was Ueki's name… from calling out to him when he was about to get hit by Anon's maoh… to the time when he set Robert down after Anon coughed him up.

He's got 18 zai left… 18 chances to beat Anon…

Ueki…

I held on to the charm he gave me… Please Kami… please… please keep him safe.

Then he had two zai left…and he used both to defeat Anon…

"Thank you… I'm happy to have met everyone…" he said.

Ueki…

I couldn't protect your zai till the end…

This is all my fault…

I couldn't even tell you that I loved you…

Then a ray of hope came by in the form of an unconscious Hideyoshi…

What were those words from Kobasen?

_"If you defeat a power user, you gain zai."_

Now that might just be my new favorite sentence in the world. I smiled wide and had tears in my eyes as the smoke cleared and I saw him.

"Why haven't I disappeared?" he said.

Man he was an idiot. But he was my favorite idiot.

I jumped from the platform to hug him, and it's like I've never been this happy. My face was wet with tears, and he couldn't support both of us with his wings.

We fell to the ground, but I knew we would be safe.

We've won! Thank Kami –I mean Inumaru!

* * *

:Well there you go people… I think it could've been better, but I'm fine with this chapter, mostly because it's just a rewrite of events from the series.

:I'm thinking two chapters to go… but I'm still not sure.

:Oh, and Tenshi means Angel in Japanese. (if my dictionary is correct, which I really hope it is)

:I hope you liked it. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Expectations

:Well, you know, I got hit by this steamroller of instpiration… so I guess I'm updating.

:Hope you enjoy. I still don't own Law of Ueki.

* * *

"**.Expectations."**

It's been months since the Battle Game, but the memories are still in my mind like it was yesterday. Kobasen is back, and I guess I finally figured out what Ueki used his blank zai for.

Well, things haven't exactly been as exciting as they used to be, but you don't really get to compete in supernatural tournaments pretty often, so I guess it was a given. At least I don't have to worry as much as I used to.

Apparently, our science teacher is out sick, and they haven't sent a substitute, so, our class is enjoying free period. I looked at the second row of seats, and I found a mess of green hair on the table. Ueki must be sleeping again.

"Oi! Ueki!" I said, standing up from my seat, trying to wake him up."Ueki! Oi! Wake up!"

"Uhm… g-gomen!" He said with a start. "I-I won't sleep in class again!" he said, apparently he thought he's been busted for sleeping… again.

"Relax. It's just me." I said with a sigh. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling and putting a hand behind his head.

"Good luck on your race later!" I said, smiling. "I hope you win."

I guess losing his zai can't stop him from being the school's fastest runner.

Later that afternoon…

"GO UEKI! YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed from the crowd. I was his best friend, so naturally, I would be there to support him.

He waved at me from the track and smiled.

I smiled back.

"Aww. How cute." one of my classmates said. "You two make a great couple."

"We-we're not a couple." I said, sweat dropping. Though, I wished we were. Wait, never mind. Forget I thought that. "We're just really, really good friends, that's all!" I said, hastily.

"Okay then." She said, but she had a look on her face that totally said yeah-right-like-I'm-going-to-believe-your-pathetic-excuse.

I just sat down at the bleacher and looked on as the race started. Ueki was fast. He won the race and set a new school record, beating his old one by one-tenth of a second.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" I said, running down the bleachers to congratulate him. "You were amazing!" I said, hugging him.

"Uhm… thanks!" he said, hugging back.

I blushed as soon as I found out what I was doing, and let go of him. "Uhm…See you later then!" I said hastily, going to the lockers and sorting out my things, and my thoughts.

"Ugh Mori!" I said dramatically to my reflection in the mirror of my locker, sighing. "You're not supposed to do that anymore!" I said, frustrated. "You're not supposed to…"

Man, I am in complete denial again. What the heck is wrong with me!? I don't get myself anymore. And, I really, really need to stop talking to myself. I'm making myself think I'm going crazy.

"Mori! Wanna go celebrate? My treat!" I heard a familiar voice say as I got out of the locker room.

"Okay!" I replied, and we soon found ourselves out of the school.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"It's some place really special!" He said with a smile as we walked along the crowded streets. "Come on Mori!" he said, clutching my hand to help me through the crowed. I blushed, it seems I do a lot of that these days.

"We're here!" he declared. "This was my mom's favorite place… well, so I'm told."

"O-oh." I said, looking at the curry stand. "It's wonderful." …in this cutesy touching sort of way. Let's call the place quaint, to make the long story short.

We got a table and Ueki ordered.

"Congratulations, again." I said, smiling at him.

"Thanks Mori." He said, smiling.

Then Ueki went and got the orders to our table. He didn't want to bother anyone, and all…

"Ikadakimasu!" he said, as he was putting down the plate.

"Watch out!" I screamed as a little boy ran past Ueki, knocking down the plate to the floor and making the glass with the water fall, and my school uniform was all wet now.

"You're such a klutz Ueki!" I said. Well, so much for a perfect dinner.

"G-gomen! I'm so sorry Mori!" he said, and took a paper towel from the dispenser on the table, and began wiping… the, uhm, my… blouse.

Since the glass splashed it's water all on the front side of it, and Ueki was trying to wipe it off… uhm, my front…

Crap. You get the idea. Man, this is very embarrassing. It's hard to narrate a story when your best guy friend in the world, whom you probably always liked, in a love sort of way has his hand, on your…

NEVERMIND.

"UEKI!" I said, my face going through 76 shades of red as I realized what he was doing, and how we seemed to look. I knew Ueki didn't mean anything, he was too stupid, too polite, and too nice for that. But, you know, there were other people here.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said, quickly taking the tissue from him and moving his hand away like it was on fire. "Let me do it."

"G-gomen." He said. Wait, was there a tinge of red in his cheeks? I'm imagining things again. "I'll get us some food." He said hastily, before turning on the spot and making his way back to order.

I laughed quietly and smiled at his antics, you shouldve seen the look on his face! Well, being friends with Ueki is never boring, and things never turn out the way you expect them to. Ueki always seems to have something surprising up his sleeves.

Turns out we don't really know how to act in very awkward situations.

Ueki is such an idiot, but I can't help but wish he was my idiot.

And even the fact that many of the people in the restaurant were staring at us couldn't take away that pathetic amused smile plastered on my face.

* * *

:Okay, loads of random… uhm, is it called fluff? Anyway, I don't want this to turn into the whole cliché lovestory where everything is so romantically perfect. Besides, don't you think Ueki dropping the water more interesting that them just eating curry and staring into each other's eyes… okay, I'm rambling, time to stop.

:I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a lot!

:I think this fic is going to be a little longer that I originally thought it would be. THANKS FOR REDING, PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Catch

:Well, here I am to bring you another update.

:Nope, still don't own Law of Ueki.

* * *

"**.Catch."**

It's my turn on the volleyball court, and after the rollercoaster of emotions last night, I'm not really in the mood.

Oh wait, the ball's coming…

I jumped… and spiked… we scored a point! Wow, I don't know how often that happens, I'm not good at spiking, really.

Too bad I landed badly.

The pain from my foot was agonizing. I held on to it, and tears were welling up from my eyes.

"Are you okay Ai-chan?" one of my friends, Mika asked.

"I-I'm fine." I said, but my tears betrayed me. Why am I such a crybaby!?

"Kaito, take Ai to the clinic." My teacher said to one of my classmates.

"N-no… I'm fine. Really." I said, trying to stand up.

But, as always, I ended up not being able to, and was falling… again.

Until I felt two arms support me. I half expected, or maybe hoped to see a green blur of spiky hair…

But it was the jet-black hair of Kaito instead, and he had those deep dark eyes that seemed to entrance you, with the calm, cool and collected attitude that has melted the hearts of many a fangirl… I'm not one of them though, but I did kind of give them credit. He was good looking, and very intelligent too.

"G-gomen." I said to him.

"It's okay. Let's go then." He said, supporting me from his shoulder.

"No, really. I'm fine!" I said, feigning a smile.

"Mori! If you don't go to the clinic now, I'm going to carry you there!" I heard a familiar voice say. Ueki came in a flash, and swept me off my feet… literally. He carried me on his arms and sped off to the clinic.

I could see the confused look on Kaito's face, and the giggling faces of my friends. Ugh, why is everything clichéd and romantic happening to me? Inumaru must be playing tricks on us. Or could Ueki be… jealous?

Nah. This is Ueki Kousuke we're talking about. I mentally noted to myself.

"U-ueki?" I said looking up as we reached the stairs.

"Hm?" He said, staring down on me. I couldn't help but blush. I haven't noticed that he has amazing eyes, and that he was pretty handsome too….

"I-I'm fine. I don't want to bother you or anything." I said in a low voice. I hated the fact that I'm always in the way, always in need, always the damn damsel in distress that the hero needs to sacrifice himself to save. I hate the way Ueki gets hurt because of me.

"Why do you always think that you're bothering me? I'm happy to help you! I always have been!" he said with a serious look on his face and his hands on my shoulders. "I want to keep you safe, because… because… "

"…you're precious to me… you're my…" the next words that came out of his mouth weren't exactly the ones I hoped to hear... "…best friend…"

What I didn't notice, was the stutter and whisper before the words best, and friend.

I don't know if I was happy or disappointed, but what I did know was that my heart was beating rapidly at this point, and I think I turned red as a tomato, and forgot all about the pain of my fall.

"Now, I have to carry you on my back so we can get up the stairs… and no buts, okay?" he said with that grin, and he put me down. Man, this day just gets harder and harder.

Please kami… don't let him notice my heart beating so fast… please.

I put my arms around him and held on. As we… I mean he… climbed up the stairs for me, I could smell his dark green hair, and I subconsciously thanked Inumaru for the place being deserted.

"Thanks Ueki." I whispered inaudibly in his ear as we reached the top of the stairs.

"We're here." He said, opening the door to the clinic.

"What happened to her?" the nurse said.

"I sprained my ankle." I said.

"Put her down here." She pointed to a bed nearest us.

Ueki set me down and sat beside me.

"You can go back to class now." She said to him.

"I'll wait for her." He replied.

"She'll be here for a while." The nurse said.

"It's okay Ueki. You'll be late for science." I said. "See you later."

"Okay then." Ueki said, and he closed the door and was gone.

"He's your boyfriend, right?" the nurse said with a funny look on her face as she wrapped my foot.

"N-no! We're just really good friends!" I said hastily. Why does everyone keep asking me that question?

"Really?" she said looking into my eyes. "I could've sworn…"

"Huh?" I said, both curious and embarrassed.

"He had a look in his eyes… both of you do." She said, like she was recalling some high school memory of her boyfriend or something, freaky right? "He really cares about you."

"We're best friends. We've been through a lot." I said.

"Are you sure that's all you are?" she said with a teasing tone. What are you trying to say? Am I really that obvious?

"Uh… uhm…" I said. "I don't know. I think he likes someone else."

"Really… well maybe I misinterpreted things. You two looked so cute." She said with a smile as she fished up the wrappings. Cute? Me? Him? US? CUTE? What?!

I smiled sheepishly. "Can I sleep for a while?" I said, I felt tired, and maybe a little dizzy.

"Sure." She said with a kind smile and got back to her desk.

The clinic was quiet and empty except for the nurse and me, and was very cold. I fell asleep after a while.

I woke up and discovered everything exactly like it was before, well except that… he was here. I smiled at him from the bed, and he smiled back from the chair next to it.

"Felling better?" He asked.

"A lot better." I replied.

* * *

:Got big things planned for the next chappie, and you know, all that stuff. I like that Mori's trying to stand up by herself and not wanting to rely on others.

:Looks like more awkwardness to come. I kinda messed up the usual "the girl falls and the guy catches him in his arms" thing. Ueki's done that already, so you know, someone else did it. Kaito and Miko might be playing a bigger role in here, maybe.

:Did I mention it's getting harder and harder to find the right chapter title? Maybe I shouldn't have made "one-word" titles? Anyways, nevermind.

:You know the drill… THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Lockers

:You know, this story isn't really on the top of my priority list, but I can't seem to find inspiration for my other ones, and inspiration is just pouring into this one… so… I guess I gotta update!

:Well, here goes… hope its up to scratch with everyone's expectations!

* * *

"**.Lockers."**

"Well then, get on." Ueki said with a smile as he lowered down and let me climb on to him.

"I'm really, really sorry for the bother." I said. "You don't have to carry me all the way downstairs."

"We've been through this before Mori. How many times do we have to go through this?" He said in an exasperated tone. "I told you… It's fine. I want to help." He said with another toothy grin as he stood up, carrying me, and we made our way downstairs.

"Can... can we stop by the locker rooms for a minute?" I asked shyly. I really didn't want to bother Ueki anymore, but I left my homework in my locker, and I need to change clothes and get out of my sweaty PE uniform.

"Sure." He replied. "No problem!"

"Thanks Ueki." I said, smiling and blushing a little as I held on.

The afternoon sun was glowing, and I noticed the trees were beginning to redden… autumn was coming. I was deciding whether trees were more beautiful with golden red leaves, or with fresh green ones, when I noticed that we were already nearing the girl's locker room.

"I can go from here Ueki." I said, even if we were still a hall away. There were very strict rules about boys not being allowed near the girl's locker rooms, and vice-versa, for obvious reasons.

"You can barely walk. I'm not letting you go hurt yourself." He said, and kept walking.

"Hmph. Fine." I said, giving up convincing him. He's always so stubborn when it comes to helping people and stuff like this. Though, it isn't really a bad thing…

"Wait here okay?" I said to Ueki as I persuaded him to let me down outside the door to the locker room. "And make sure no one sees you. You might get in trouble." I said warningly. This was why I didn't want him to carry me all the way here, besides the fact that I didn't want to bother him, and become another burden.

"Okay, okay." He said, as I closed the door and he leaned against the wall.

I staggered to my locker and opened it, smiling at the photograph pinned to the locker's door. It was a photo of _us._ Of me, Ueki, Sano, Rinko and Hideyoshi, that time when we went to the beach after the tournament. It was so much fun… and Sano-kun and Rinko-chan looked so good together, even if they haven't realized it yet at the time. My grin grew wider as I saw Ueki's smile, while we were splashing around in the water. The memory was so clear, so vivid, that I wouldn't have been surprised if the picture began to move. I always loved that clear, cloudless summer's day. The pain on my ankle seemed to have vanished from the spot.

I broke from my reverie when I noticed that my glasses were not on my head. "Where did I drop that thing?" I said frustrated, at my reflection. "I'll worry about that tomorrow." I said. "Lucky I always keep a spare!" and I pulled out a very similar pair of glasses from my locker, and placed it where I usually kept my old pair, and I smiled at myself, and finally proved that having more than one, or two pairs of identical glasses was useful.

Then, I remembered what I was here for in the first place, and took out my math homework, frowned, because I would probably have a pretty hard time answering it later… and began to change my clothes. Well, I had to get out of that smelly PE uniform!

I was halfway up buttoning up my blouse, when a load of things happened in rapid succession, and I was caught off-guard, not to mention, that my blouse was still only halfway buttoned.

"What the-!" I shrieked. Ueki was breathing hard, and was inside the locker room, with his back to the door. I tried to finish up my blouse as quick as possible, and trying to hide that dark shade of scarlet my cheeks have grown accustomed to...

But then, the door to the locker room burst open, sending Ueki flying…

…toward me…

We fell to the floor with a loud thud, with Ueki on top of me… our faces so close I could feel his breath on mine. "U-Ueki?!" I said, looking up at his face… I don't think we've ever been this close before. I could see every curve of his face, his handsome face now that I think about it. His beautiful brown eyes… his green hair that spiked in just the right places.

Then our short fleeting moment, where I was positively sure, that time had stopped for the both of us, was cut short by a giggle, and a familiar voice that said: "I knew it! I knew it!" that was growing fainter and fainter by the second.

Oh shit.

Oh shit!

This can't be happening!

"U-ueki!" I said, sitting up and pushing him away, tears welling up in my eyes. "W-what happened?" I said, sobbing, dreading the surprised and confused look on my best friend's face. I of course, knew exactly what Miko thought she saw. Me and Ueki, in the locker rooms… Ugh! I'm going to kill Inumaru! Or, if that is impossible… make sure I cause him as much pain as possible.

"I-I'm really sorry…really… Mori." He said, fumbling. "Please don't cry."

"I-It's okay." I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes with my hands. I then proceeded to hastily button up my blouse.

"Uhm… well, you see… I thought a teacher was coming, and I didn't want to get into trouble, like you said… so I got in the locker room. I didn't expect a teacher to be coming in here anyway… but I didn't know that you were still… err… I mean, I thought you were done. It's been like ten minutes already." He said in an awkward tone. I pushed the thought of wanting to retort that girls take longer than guys to dress up, but then remembered that it wasn't his fault we got in this mess. If only I wasn't reminiscing or looking at myself in that mirror for so long… if only I hadn't broken my ankle… we wouldn't be in this mess.

"But then, turns out it wasn't a teacher after all… so I was totally surprised when the door opened behind me…" I could see his cheeks turn just a bit pinkish. "…I couldn't keep my balance… I'm really sorry… did I hurt you?" he said, with a look of mixed worry and embarrassment on his face.

"It's okay." I said, forcing a small smile. The pain from my ankle seems to have disappeared in the shock of all that has just happened, but it was coming back now. I was feeling the pain again… and slowly slid to the floor, leaning on the lockers, clutching my ankle. Trying to hold back those tiny traitors that were trying to fall from my eyes.

"I'm really sorry Mori." He said, sitting beside me. "I've gotten you into trouble."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." I said, sincerely smiling. "But the whole school might be talking about this by tomorrow if we don't do anything soon."

I stormed my brain on the best way to hush up the gossip this will surely generate… Miko is one of my closest friends, but knowing her… she won't be able to keep her mouth shut.

What are we going to do now?

I swear Inumaru… I'll get you for this. You're probably up there in heaven having a good laugh, aren't you?!

* * *

: I really enjoyed writing this chapter… I hope you guys enjoy reading it too!

:Some credit goes to my friend, for helping me with the whole falling-in-the-lockers thing.


	9. Message

:Woah… I haven't updated anything in a while… Gomen nasai. Anyways, semestral break is coming up, and Christmas break in December, so I'll probably be updating faster in the next few months…

:So, we last left off with Mori's sprained ankle, and the both of them in the lockers… let's see what happens next.

* * *

"**.Message."**

I hit my forehead with my palm in frustration… how are we going to get out of this mess?

Maybe Miko's reputation for gossip will make everyone doubt anything she says? But, everyone knows that Ueki and I are so close, I get questions like "You're going out with him aren't you?" all the time. If I was in her position, I might believe her too.

What if Ueki and I did go out? Would that make everything okay? Wouldn't that hush everyone up? Yeah, I guess it would, but then everyone would be convinced that what Miko thought she saw in the lockers was true…

Man, this is becoming a huge headache… worse than a sprained ankle.

"Let's go, Mori." Ueki said, standing up and clutching my hand to help me up. "We can handle this."

"Okay." I resigned. It's not like I'm going to come up with an amazing idea anytime soon.

We were soon in sight of the school's gates, and there was still quite a number of people in campus. I dreaded the feeling as we passed by, Ueki supporting me. I could feel all the glares, hear the hushed giggles, the disappointed and appalled faces… Boy, Miko sure didn't waste her time, she was fast. A new record for her, I think.

I haven't experienced anything this embarrassing in my life! What will my parent's say?

No… they can't believe that… Ueki's not like that. He'd never… NO ONE would ever believe that he, that we… right? I mentally argued with myself. Yeah. This will all be over by tomorrow. This is just a few hours of living hell that I have to survive. There's no way anyone would ever seriously believe the gossip. I hope…

Ueki took me home and explained about my sprain to my dad, who was so grateful to Ueki for helping me that he invited him for dinner. Great, now we just have to act like it never happened. This should be easy. My dad is pretty clueless or at least he acts or maybe wants to be, and I think he only sees Ueki as my best guy-friend. Now, my mother, she was another story. Always "Kosuke seems like a very nice boy, are you two going out?" she said with a funny grin on her face the first time Ueki and I… (wow, that sounded like I talked in third-person, haha)… went home from school together. It was kinda embarrassing, but nowhere near the level of today's embarrassment. Thankfully, we would be safe from my mother's prodding tonight, she was going to be home late today. At least that's one less thing to worry about.

"So, how did you get yourself sprained, Ai?" Dad said. I just noticed, Ueki and I (there goes the third-person homophone again, my name sure sounds like a pronoun)… call each other by our last names. I haven't called him Kosuke, ever, and he hasn't called me Ai either.

"I told you tou-san, it was during a volleyball game." I said, grumbling and frowning at the futo maki on my plate.

"You never were cut out for sports." He said with a chuckle. Rub it in, why don't yah?! You're supposed to be my father, show some support here! Is Inumaru really in a plot to make me go crazy? He's gotten my parents involved hasn't he?... or maybe I'm just paranoid. Nah, it's definitely Inumaru… yeah. That's it.

"I know dad." I said, grabbing the chopsticks and snapping them, separating them into two sticks and starting to eat. "Volleyball isn't my thing."

"You're lucky Kosuke was there, or you wouldn't have made it home." He said. "Thanks again. I'll thank your father for this too, next time I see him. He really raised a fine young man." He said, patting Ueki on the back. I mentally chuckled, Ueki was eating so fast, he nearly chocked. Now my dad is beginning to sound like my mother. Weird.

"No p-problem Mori-san." He said, with mouthfuls of sushi.

Well, dinner pretty much continued in the same way, my dad laughing and thanking Ueki while he was eating in rapid succession, and I just sat there trying hard not to laugh, quietly watching them. I guess my parents would approve if Ueki and I… (there it goes again)… got together, considering all the embarrassing and annoying hints they keep dishing out.

"I'll wash the dishes tonight Ai." My dad said. "You go rest."

"Thanks tou-san." I said with a relieved smile. Maybe I can think of a plan with Ueki, how're we going to solve this problem? He's good at thinking up strategies, hopefully he's thought about something by now.

"Mori." He said, while we sat down on the big sofa in our living room.

"Yeah?" I said, putting my sprained foot in a less painful position.

"Are you going to be okay at school tomorrow? Do you want me to come here early to help you out?" he said, a look of worry on his face while he looked at my foot. This wasn't really the issue I was worried about.

"No, no." I said, smiling. "I already told you. I'm gonna be perfectly fine! You just go ahead and we'll meet at school okay?" Besides, I don't think I want to go to school tomorrow. I could just imagine all the glaring, giggles, and hushed whispers, just think how much worse it would be if I came to school in Ueki's arms? I'm pretty sure he would insist on carrying me again. Besides, that would make me a burden, and everyone knows that I hate that.

"And I told you over and over that it's fine and that I want to help you, didn't I?" He said, annoyed.

"Can we please stop arguing now? Don't worry so much Ueki. I'm not a damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor okay?!" I said, frustrated, but in my brain I was almost laughing at how silly that sentence sounded oh-so-kindergarten-y. "I can take care of myself." I said proudly.

"Fine then. I'm sorry okay?" He said, standing up. "I just want to be safe, that's all. See you at school, I guess." He said, then he left.

The words "I just want you to be safe" were still ringing in my head and I really didn't catch the last few words, so I couldn't reply. But you know, I think I felt something touch my hair as he passed by. Or maybe the fangirl inside me was acting up again. Inumaru's plans of making me go crazy are really affecting me…

"NOOOOOO!!" The chibi Mori Ai screamed dramatically in my brain. Now that, was weird.

As soon as my dad was done with the dishes, he actually carried me to bed. I might get used to all this carrying… I could almost se flashbacks of my five-year-old self, he would carry me to bed like this every time I fell asleep in front of the tv. It brought a smile to my face.

"Thanks dad." I said, as he lay me down. "Oyasumi-nasai."

"Good night, Ai." He said, and he closed the door behind him.

I carefully changed into my PJ's and sunk under the covers, ahh the comforts of a nice, warm bed… I could stay here all day tomorrow…

I was quickly falling asleep, even if it was still technically early. I felt so tired, both physically and mentally. I clutched my favorite pillow and drifted off to dreamland, to what I hope would be an Ueki-free dream. I didn't feel like dreaming about that right now.

Just as I drifted between the edges of sleep… I heard a funny noise… beeping... from my bedside table. I sighed and looked at the cell phone that was vibrating and lighting up. Why didn't I put it on silent mode again?

I flipped it open, and the words "1 message received" flashed brightly on my eyes. Cursing the brightness that hurt my eyes, I opened my inbox, and it turned out to be a message that I never in my wildest dreams (and I do have a very wild imagination) would've expected…

_I'll pick you up for school at six…_

…_and no, this is not a wrong send, Mori-san._

_-Kaito Fujiwara._

I almost screamed "What the hell?!" thankfully, I was able to restrain myself, and my father didn't notice a thing. I re-read through the text three times. Is he sure this wasn't a wrong send, well duh, it has my name on it. But still, THE Kaito Fujuwara… heir to a fortune, the school's resident bishounen… why is he picking me up for school?

Yeah, the chibi in my brain was screaming while doing a hundred laps… maybe making Inumaru god wasn't such a good idea. The man is evil.

I found it extremely hard to sleep after that. Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare, I wonder if Kaito is going to be part of it?

* * *

:Well, we've got a week off school, so I plan to update all my active fics before Halloween. It's currently Monday, 1:04 am here, but I don't care. There's no school tomorrow. But, I am feeling kinda lazy already, so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Maybe I'll fix it later.

:You know, I think this fic is going to be WAY longer that I first thought it would be. I might even update twice this week, if I found the time. So, what do you think… why is Kaito taking Mori to school tomorrow?


	10. Spectacle

::Thank the Philippine Department of Education for bringing you this chapter… if it wasn't for the one week sem-break, I would never have been able to update this quickly.

::Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed this story. It really keeps me going.

::I don't own Law of Ueki. I wonder what I would do with it if I did? Now there's another story. Oh yeah, I don't own anything copyrighted here either. Then again, you already knew that, right?

* * *

"**.Spectacle."**

I woke up to a dark sky… well duh, it's only like five am. I don't usually wake up this early, since school is like a fifteen minute walk away. Why the heck is Kaito going to pick me up so early? WHY IS HE PICKING ME UP ANYWAY?!

But you know, he came just in time… I actually had NO IDEA how I was going to go to school without Ueki's help… so I guess I should be grateful. Maybe I am.

So, I carefully took a bath, ate and got myself dressed… and dad helped me out changing the wrappings on my ankle. I told my dad he didn't need to get off work to help me get to school today, since someone would pick me up, he just smiled and got himself ready for work. Mom was still asleep.

Then, I heard a car's sound… an expensive car's sound… then the doorbell rang. This must be him.

"Bye otoosan!" I said.

"Take care of yourself, Ai-chan!" I heared my father reply from his bedroom.

I opened the door, and there he was... yeah, THE Kaito Fujiwara, on my doorstep, taking me to school… in a… –OH MY GOD! IS THAT A LIMOUSINE?!... A-A MERCEDES LIMOUSINE! -… well, it's not everyday you get to ride a Mercedes like this, so cut me some slack okay? The fangirls at school are going to lose their heads if they knew… oh wait, they will… uh oh.

"Ohayo, Mori-san." He said in the voice that made the fangirls at school drool. Thankfully, I wasn't one of those poor, pathetic girls.

"Ohayo, Fujiwara-san." I said, well, if he was going to call me by my last name, then I'll do the same to him.

"Call me Kaito." He said, smiling.

"Ai." I said in response. Okay then, we're on first-name terms… whatever. "How do you know where I live, uh, Kaito-san?"

"I go through this road everyday..." he said in a bored voice. "Shall we go then?"

"Uh, okay." I said. We better get this over with, so tried to walk to the car, but failed miserably. Kaito supported me all the way when he noticed.

"No, you're quite light, it's no problem… Sorry for picking you up so early, Ai-san… but it's easier to avoid staring eyes that way, I think it would be better for you." He said, holding the car door open for me. I could just imagine my dear mother saying 'What a gentleman… is he single?' thankfully, I stopped myself from laughing.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I got in the car.

"No problem. I go to school this early everyday." He said, and he got in the other side. Of course he did. He had eyes oogling and fangirls drooling over him everyday… it must get REALLY annoying. No wonder.

As the car started to move, I thought… if the black scratch-free, perfect exteriors were amazing… the inside of the Mercedes was even better. Leather seats, tv screens, mini-refrigerators… I could live in this car!... just how rich is this guy?

He pulled out an mp4 player from his pocket, and put the earphones in his ears. Then, things pretty much became quiet. I should've known he wasn't much of a talker… so much for all those theories (which are too embarrassing to share) that I came up with before sleeping… looks like the guy really did just want to help me out.

Well, the few minutes of silence between us did let me examine him more closely… he had jet-black hair, that spiked in the right places, deep dark onyx eyes, he wore glasses, but he didn't look like a nerd, was it just me, or did our school uniform look better on him than it does on everyone else? What did I know about the guy? Well, he was captain of the archery team, the student-body vice president, and our year's most intelligent guy. He was also, as you guys probably already know, very rich. Sounds typical bishounen doesn't it? The weird thing about this guy… he's quiet, and kind of a loner. And as far as I know, he hasn't gone out with anyone yet. Wait… why did I care anyway?

"Mori-san. We're here." He said as he held the car door open for me again.

"Oh. Thanks again." I said, as I stepped out.

Then I suddenly felt a ton of appreciation for Kaito. He was absolutely right! The whole school was deserted! There were no glaring eyes or angry faces or annoying giggles that I thought for sure would greet me. I guess I should go to school an hour-and-a-half early everyday!

"Thank you SO much." I said, as I smiled at the empty campus, and the Mercedes drove away.

"No problem. I told you getting up early would be worth it." He said, smiling. "Oh, and this is for you. I think it might help."

He handed me a crutch. I felt even more thankful, at least I won't need to go around school being carried like a child or asking help from people to help me to classes, I guess he knows I hate being a burden, doesn't he? Did this guy come at exactly the right time or what? It's amazing how he just shows up perfectly, with exactly what I need… Something like… oh my, Inumaru put him up to this, he just doesn't know it… Abuse of power much?

Now I really think that it was a big mistake to make him god… so, I wonder what he put you here for… am I supposed to fall for you or something? Is Ueki supposed to be jealous? Are you the one who's supposed to fall for me?... I need to figure this out… two can play at this game… when I find out for sure it's you who's behind this all, you're going to wish you never put that stupid hat on!... or maybe I'm blowing this seriously out of proportion, and I just want to blame someone -anyone… Nah, I'm right, and I don't know how, but I'm going to prove it! You better watch out Inumaru!

"Thanks. I'll pay you back for this, promise!" I said, smiling at Kaito. Well, it's not his fault, the least I could do is show some well earned appreciation.

"You don't have to, it's nothing." He said, then he took my bag and carried it for me.

"No, _you_ don't have to ." I said, trying to get my bag from him. "I can manage."

"It's fine really. Your bag is pretty light." He said. "Besides, walking on crutches takes some getting used to."

"Fine." I said grudgingly. Do I really look that weak and helpless? Why does every guy I meet seem to have the perpetual need to carry my things and help me out? Do I look like I can't handle things by myself? Anyway, we started to walk to class.

"I don't get why you seem to hate being helped." He said, smirking. "Most people usually feel happy about it."

"It's not that I hate being helped… it's the fact that I need help that I hate." I said timidly. This was a pretty big issue for me, as you may have noticed. "I hate bothering and relying on people. I want to be able to stand on my own two feet."

"Well, that seems to be a problem doesn't it?" He said with a quiet laugh. "Considering your broken ankle and the fact that you need a crutch, wouldn't that make three feet?"

"Haha. Very funny." I said, pouring with sarcasm. "Make fun of the girl with the sprained ankle."

"I was only joking." He said, smiling.

"Whatever." I said, trying to act like I was angry. I shoved him, you know, in a pretend-to-be-annoyed kind of way.

"Hey you don't have to-." He said. Too late. I lost balance… (yeah, you guys probably expected that, well, give me some credit, I've got a bum leg okay?!)… and you know, we fell. Our bags, books, papers, and of course, since we both wore them, our glasses, went flying.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, mostly induced by the fact that his dark eyes were so –hypnotizing, and blood was rushing to my cheeks… I managed to break from the trance and find my voice.

"Uh, I'm really sorry." I said, trying to get up.

"No problem." He said, helping me, and finding his glasses. "I see you have a knack for landing yourself in, uh… awkward situations." he continued with a laugh as he began to pick up our fallen books.

"You don't know the half of it!" I said, laughing with him, taking as many of the fallen objects as I could on the crutch.

"Now can we please try to make our way to the classroom without falling to pieces?" he said when we finished picking everything up. "You might end up with more than a sprained ankle… and I might need better insurance."

"I'll try." I said, smiling. I think I just made a new friend. Whatever Inumaru is planning doesn't look so evil after all… I did not just think that.

"Uh-oh." He said, taking something from the pile of things he picked up. "Looks like you broke your glasses." He held up the reddish-pink spectacles, looking at the broken glass. "It doesn't seem like you need them like I do."

"Yeah. They're reading glasses. I can see okay without them, but I can't read." I said, looking at the pair. "It's fine. I always keep a spare."

"You keep spare reading glasses?" He said. "Just how often do you lose them?"

"Eh… that's for me to know, and you to find out." I said, mock-pouting.

"Very nice." He said with a soft laugh. "That reminds me…" he began to dig up something from his bag. "… I actually picked you up from school today…" he held up an exact replica of the reading glasses that we just broke. "…to return this, you dropped it before you got taken to the clinic in PE. But it doesn't seem like a big deal, anyways. I'm sorry for all the trouble. You must've thought I had some evil plan or something… considering we haven't really talked to each other before."

"Yeah. I was wondering." I said truthfully. Well, I guess that blew my whole 'Inumaru-is-controlling-him' theory down the toilet. "Thanks, you know… for everything." I smiled. I could get used to riding in a limousine you know, he seems like a nice guy.

Anyway, we reached the classroom in twenty minutes, because I flat-out refused to let him carry me up the stairs, thank god we were only on the second floor. Any higher and we would still be at the stairs by lunch time. We fixed our things, and still had about an hour before class started, and no-one has arrived yet.

"And the PE teacher did tell me to help you out, it's just that your friend, Kosuke… he seemed rather, uh… eager to help you." He said. "Just out of curiosity, is it true what everyone's saying?"

"What is everyone saying anyway?" I said bitterly, taking my usual seat while Kaito leaned on my table.

"That you and Kosuke are going out, but trying very hard –and failing, to deny it… and yesterday, that you two were… in the lockers…uh… together." He finished awkwardly.

A blush made its way to my cheeks, so they all know about that huh? "Oh… that." I said, frustrated. "You don't believe that do you?" I asked, burying my head in my hand.

"No, especially not after this morning." He said. "After getting to know you… it's impossible to believe, you wouldn't do such a thing, not at a school… and I'm sure Kosuke wouldn't either, he seems like too nice a guy to do that."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. At least someone in this school isn't entirely uh… you get the idea." I sighed with relief.

"So… you read this, huh?" He said, looking at a book in my bag, thick, black, with two hands holding an apple. "Everybody seems to be reading this lately."

"What? Twilight?" I asked.

"Yeah. That." He said. "I actually thought it was death note… you know, apples, the black…"

"Oh yeah. But I think death note would be a better read, even if they are totally different genres. For all the advertisement, the book's plot is too simple, it's been done already, I expected more. I just borrowed it from a friend you know, I was curious why everyone seemed to enjoy them." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well… they can't please everyone, can they? I guess they hyped up the book too much because of the movie." he said, holding the glasses he said was going to return to me. "Anyway, enough of the bestseller book reviews…I think this belongs to you… and that you look much better with them."

He smirked, and gently put the pair of spectacles on my head, the way I usually wore them, like a headband. Our faces were awkwardly close too…

Suddenly, just like any of you people expected… the classroom door opened…

"Hello Mori! I didn't-." The boy said with a stunned expression on his face.

…guess who opened the door…

I'm sure the spiky green hair gave it away.

…guess who's behind him…

Half the classroom, with stunned faces, though most of the girls faces were furious.

…guess what I'm thinking…

Inumaru... please take me.

* * *

::No offense to Twilight fans… and yes, I have recently become addicted to Death Note. I just had to put something about those in here, since my school in real life is kinda in the whole Twilight hype, seriously, anywhere you look, there's someone reading, and my classroom is addicted to Death Note… it makes it way more interesting and fun to write when you can relate to your characters and their setting. Or maybe that's just me.

::Anyways… I wonder what Ueki's going to do…

::Did anyone notice this is twice as long as I usually wrote? It was supposed to be longer, but… I kinda cut off a few parts, it would be WAY too long… cut me some slack, I updated twice in a week! That's a new record for me. Besides, it had to be long, I wanted the whole Kaito thing to be over in one chapter, or did you guys want to see more of the guy?

::Thanks for reading, please review!


	11. Allies

::Okay, 'fess up people… who guessed the whole 'I'm-picking-you-up-for-school-to-return-your-glasses' thing? I thought it was kinda obvious, really… since Mori did wonder where her glasses were, and that Kaito was the first one to help her up when she fell… or maybe that's just me.

::So… I still don't own Law of Ueki…

* * *

"**.Allies."**

I was shocked. Why did all the misfortune in the world have to happen to me? Why!? I guess Kaito read my thoughts from the look on my face. He leaned in closer, and whispered something in my ear.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of this."

I really wanted to believe him, but it's going to be very hard. We separated, and I looked at the door where everyone was standing. I couldn't read the look on Ueki's face… it looked, shocked, confused… and… hurt? All at the same time. Why though? It's not like he's jealous or anything, why would he be?

Then Ueki was completely blocked from view, and a rush of my classmates entered the room.

"Who do you think you are?!" I heared the voice of one of my classmates say, of course, this particular classmate, and many of the girls behind her were all members of Kaito's unofficial fan club.

"First Kosuke-kun… and now Kaito-sama!?" the girl behind her said. "You have some nerve!"

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" another one said.

I couldn't bare this. I just looked down, trying VERY, VERY HARD to ignore them.

"Oh please, will you people ever just SHUT UP?!" I heard a different voice say.

I was surprised, someone was actually standing up for me. And no, this someone wasn't Ueki, and it wasn't Kaito either. I looked up and saw her face. It was one of my other classmates, yes, also very smart, and unique. Her spiky, flaming red hair was unmistakable. She was also one of our newer classmates. She was Ayame Sasaki.

"Don't meddle Sasaki." The first girl said. "This isn't any of your business either."

"Nor is it yours." she said back, and death-glared the girl. Wow. If looks could kill, the poor girl would already be dead. I can't deny that Ayame's deep purple eyes could be really scary. Her glare was enough to shut the fan girl up.

"Can't you just leave us alone?!" Kaito said, annoyed.

"B-but Kaito-kun…" she said, stuttering. "She's…she's… Mori is…"

"She's a better person than any of you put together." He said.

"K-kaito…kun…" they all said, close to tears.

I can't take this anymore. Why are they standing up for me like this? It's not like I'm not thankful, but I want to handle this myself. They don't need to make enemies because of me. I wish I could just stand up and walk away… but my sprained ankle is inevitably preventing that from happening. Stupid, stupid ankle. I should do something, at least. I mustered up my courage, and stood up.

"Will you guys just quit it?!" I said, trying to look as confident as possible. "You people don't even know anything about me, and have no right to say those things! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

They looked like they were going to retort, but thankfully, Ayame and Kaito's glares, with mine (which, sadly had much less of an effect) were enough to shut them up.

"You heard her!" Ayame said, fury in her voice. She was clearly someone I would never want to anger.

"Go away." Kaito said coldly.

They didn't need telling twice. Finally, they got to their own seats, and everyone stuck outside the door were able to enter the classroom, including, of course, Ueki.

"Are you okay Mori?" He said with a worried look on his face. "Did they hurt you?"

"Yeah, Sasaki-san and Kaito-san helped me." I said with a smile. "Sorry I didn't tell you that I came with Kaito-san to school this morning."

"Nah, it's fine, as long as you're okay." He said. I wonder how Ueki can be so nice. It's amazing.

"Thanks, Sasaki-san. Kaito-san." I said to the two. It would've been much worse without them.

"Don't mention it. They were really getting on my nerves, annoying, pathetic, little psychopaths." She said, smirking.

"I know what you mean." Kaito said with a smirk of his own. "It was the least I could do, Ai-san. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay." I said.

"Yeah, thanks." Ueki said to both of them, smiling.

And here I was thinking that Ueki would get angry and start avoiding me. Man, am I crazy or what?

"Hey, I'm here… that means class is starting… take your seats." Our English teacher said as he entered the room.

"Well, see yah." Ayame said with a smile at us. "It's Ayame by the way." And she took her seat at the back of the class.

"Ja ne, Ai-san." Kaito said, as he took his own, at the front of the classroom.

"Sorry I wasn't there Mori." Ueki said, and he took his seat as well.

But he was there… he was always there, and that's the best thing about him.

Well, I can't really say that the day went by smoothly, but it was a LOT smoother than I originally thought it would be. With Ayame, Kaito and Ueki along, I didn't really run into much trouble. There was one time in the bathroom when I thought another fan girl would corner me, but Ayame arrived just in time and with one look, the girl went away. She was really scary when she's like that. But she's really a spunky, nice person. Lunch was different to the usual table with just me and Ueki, and there was more talking involved. For people who were generally detached, Ayame and Kaito are pretty interesting people. Ueki, was still Ueki… just the way I like him, he really went out of his way to help me on my crutch, and he almost considered carrying me again… but thankfully I convinced him that I was fine.

After school…

"Ugh… on the day I forget my umbrella." I said, looking up at the dark grey clouds and tiny raindrops falling overhead.

"Don't worry. I've got one." Ueki said, taking one from his bag, and taking my bag as well. "So… let's go?"

"Yeah." I said, I remembered not to argue about him carrying my things, it was an argument I was sure to lose.

After a few minutes, we heard a familiar voice…

"Kosuke-san! Ai-san!" It was Ayame, she was already kind of wet, and clutched her jacket close. "Can I come with you guys? I forgot my umbrella!"

"Sure Ayame-san!" I said. "But I don't think we'll all fit in here."

"I've got another umbrella." Ueki said, pulling another one from his bag and handing it to her.

"Uh, thanks, Kosuke-san." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

When we started walking again, I noticed something…

"Oi, Ueki." I said with a pretend annoyed voice, softly so Ayame wouldn't hear. "If you had two umbrellas… why didn't you give me the other one?"

"Errr… uhmm…" He said scratching his head, I noticed his cheeks went slightly redder, looking around me as if he could find a reason there. Then he found it. "…it would be hard for you to carry an umbrella with your crutch." He said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh…" I said.

Then, a familiar Mercedes pulled up beside us. The door opened, revealing a smiling Kaito Fujiwara.

"You guys want a ride?" he said.

"Thanks, Fujiwara-kun!" Ayame said, entering the car in a snap. "Come on you guys… no need to be shy… unless, of course… you guys wanted to walk home TOGETHER, and you know… " she said jokingly.

"Eh?" I said, trying to sound like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh just get in." she said, tugging Ueki and me into the car.

"You know Ayame-san… we shouldn't bother Kaito-san like that." I said disapprovingly.

"He offered a ride. I accepted. There's nothing wrong with that." She said with a matter-of-factly tone. "What's the point of offering your help if you wouldn't want other people to accept it?"

"I tell her that all the time… but she never listens." Ueki said, sighing.

Kaito just smiled. Ayame had a devious look on her face. Did I miss something?

A few minutes later, we reached my house… which was after all, the nearest one to school.

"Thanks again, Kaito-san." I said, as Ueki helped me out on my crutch. "…for everything."

"You're welcome." He said, smiling.

Before I completely left the car, Ayame clutched my hand and whispered something in my ear.

"Sorry for messing up the whole umbrella thing for you two…" she said softly. "…I think he really wanted to share his umbrella with you… I mean, who brings two umbrellas?… sorry, but I really had to get out of the rain."

"Well then… ja ne!" she said brightly.

"See you tomorrow Mori!" Ueki said, closing the door as I left.

"Hai." I said, but still… what Ayame said was something to think about.

* * *

::Was I being extremely predictable again? Oh well… I need feedback on Ayame, what do you think of her? Since the anime didn't really introduce their schoolmates to us, I have to create them… I hope that's okay with you people… if it isn't, eh, that's not my problem anymore. Hehe, the death-glare thing isn't that hard to imagine. One of my best friends happens to have the amazing ability to make people stop dead with one glare. It's really useful.

::Oh… maybe some seasonal stuff coming up. Christmas comes so early in the Philippines. Oh, and does anyone else miss Mori in Law of Ueki Plus? I know I do.

::So, you know the drill, thanks for reading, please review!


	12. Dark

::Wow, you people really do read my author's notes… cool. Well, here's me, and my favorite thing in the world, (which is the PC at home) bringing you another Chapter… filled with… uh… something.

::All I own is the plot, and my original characters.

* * *

"**.Dark."**

The week came by pretty fast, and it wasn't really much trouble with my new friends with me, I guess they all just gave up… thankfully. Well, it was a pretty ordinary afternoon after school…

"Moshi-moshi." I said as I answered my cell phone.

"Ai-san!" I heard Ayame's voice answer. "Let's all go and watch a movie tomorrow!"

"Uh, yeah. Sure!" I said. "I haven't really got anything better to do."

"Great! Fujiwara-kun and Kosuke-san will be coming too." She said. "Uh, Fujiwara-kun and I will be picking you up at one. Well, then, ja ne!"

"Yeah, see you." I said, and ended the call.

Well, at least I won't be stuck at home with my sprained ankle for the weekend. It's feeling much better now, and I think I might be able to go to school without the crutches next week. Ah, finally… freedom.

One pm couldn't have come any sooner. I spent the morning playing some Tekken 6, and gushing over the Sims 3 trailer. It's amazing what video games can do these days. Well, I got dressed, which I can do much faster now that I've gotten used to it, I think I might even miss that crutch. As I finished wearing my yellow shirt and orange skirt, the doorbell rang.

"Ai-san! It's me." I heard Ayame's voice call, and could see her dark red hair from the window. She seemed to have colored the ends of her hair black today, and she was wearing a red and black striped shirt and black baggy pants with chains and a studded belt. I guess her look matches her personality.

"Let's go." I said as I opened the door and saw Kaito smiling from his Mercedes.

"Yeah." She said, and we both got in the car.

"Konichiwa, Ai-san." Kaito said as he opened the door for the both of us.

"Good afternoon, Kaito-san." I replied. "So, what movie are we going to watch today?"

"Uh, well, there's this new thriller flick I've been meaning to watch, is it okay with you guys?" Ayame suggested.

"Sure, it's either that or another teen drama, a corny comedy, or a kiddie move." I said. "Hey, where's Ueki?"

"Kosuke-san said he'll meet us at the theater, since his house was nearer there." Ayame answered.

"Oh, okay." I said, and it was another quiet car ride to the movie theater, with both Ayame and Kaito plugged into their respective earphones. Sometimes people just live in their own 'sound bubble' don't they?

"Here we are." Kaito said, and he opened the car door for us again.

"Hey guys." Ueki greeted as he saw us get out of the car and the Mercedes sped away.

"Hi Ueki." I said. "Konichiwa Kosuke-san." Ayame said. Kaito just smiled, like he always did.

"So, let's get going then. We're just in time for the opening credits!" Ayame pointed out as she looked at the showing schedule.

So, we got in the movie theater and Ayame brought us to some seats in the middle near the screen. I didn't really watch horror flicks much, since the people at home don't really like them either. As you guys probably figured out by now, I've got a pretty vivid imagination… when I was little I would be afraid to sleep alone for days… I wonder if I've outgrown the habit.

The opening credits were soon over, and we get the usual gloomy, dismal, misty horror movie setting. And what came next was an hour of creepy music, people getting slashed by the mysterious killer, and my screaming. It was cool when the audience screamed with you, but not so cool when you did it alone. This was a pretty scary flick after all. Even Ueki was unnerved, Kaito, I couldn't see much since he sat beside Ayame. But when I looked at her next to me, I was kinda shocked.

She was just staring blankly at the screen with a bored look, holding the popcorn bucket and absentmindedly eating. "So predictable." I heard her whisper boredly. Good thing she was the one holding on to the popcorn. I think I'd have spilled the whole bucket by the half-hour mark. "Uh, sorry, Ai-san. Did you wan't some popcorn?" She said after she noticed me staring at her.

"Nah, it's fine." I said. I envied her cool composure, maybe she's watched too many thrillers to get scared anymore.

"Okay." She said, smiling, and returned to her blank staring at the screen.

The killer was walking down an empty corridor, just like they always do, carrying the knife… he opened a door… and…

Nothing.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Then… this bloody face of his previous victim appears on the screen…behind him and stabs him too…

I screamed the moment my sigh escaped my mouth and covered my eyes and turned away. Ueki patted my back and whispered "It's okay Mori… it's just a movie."

"Uh-yeah… I knew that." I said stupidly, uncovering my eyes and looking back at the screen…

…while the killer's head was being unhinged from his body…

"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed my head off (bad choice of words). I turned and clutched Ueki's shirt. "Oh my god… oh my god…"

"You shouldn't have watched a thriller after all Mori." Ueki said with a chuckle. "You're such a crybaby."

"Hey…" I said, punching him jokingly. "I just… uh… never mind okay?"

Thirty gut-wrenching, blood spurting, beheading, earsplitting minutes of screaming later, we were finally out of the theater, and I probably wouldn't be going in their soon again… and I probably wouldn't be watching any horror/thriller movies either.

"I'm really sorry you guys." Ayame said with a sigh. "It was so disappointing. So predictable, I totally saw it coming… and it turned out to be another psycho-killer flick after all… can't we get some killers that actually have a reason other than insanity?!" She said, frustrated.

"Don't worry Sasaki-san." Kaito said. "It wasn't that bad, really."

"Yeah. I even got a little startled." Ueki said. "...and Mori cried."

"I DID NOT CRY." I said, annoyed.

"But you did keep screaming… really, really loudly." Ueki continued.

"Whatever."

* * *

::Okay people, think of this as sort of a filler… sorry for all the angst and gore and stuff… one of my favorite anime characters just died, and I just watched Sweeney Todd for the umpteenth time, and rediscovered my love for Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, and that with a sad Sasuke-Sakura video courtesy of YouTube… so yeah… my brain is on a death trip… I think I'll write a [insert deceased anime character's name here] is dead fic to get rid of it. I'm not telling you people, since I might spoil it.

::Right, are my OCs annoying you? Well, then… whatever. They're already there. Sorry that Sano and Rinko and the others aren't here much… I just wanted to experiment with personalities, and both of them have no business where Ueki and Mori are anyways… I wanted things to be kinda realistic, but some people from the anime might show up somewhere… I'm not promising anything though.

::On an unrelated note… did you people know that Ueki and Temari from Naruto have the same seiyu? Oh, and so do Sasuke and Kabara (you know the flying hunter dude that Mori did the hat-thing with, yeah, that guy.) Oh, and Anon… he's got the same seiyu as Keiichi from La Corda D' Oro, and Lelouch from Code Geass. There are many, many more… but it would be such a long list…

::Wow…is that the longest author's note I've ever done? Maybe… THANKS FOR READING! Please Review.


	13. Lives

::I am so sorry to everyone… for making you guys wait so long, to make up for it… I'll do a long one. Is that okay? Come on… it's Christmas, well, at least it used to be. You see, my grandma and grandpa had their 50th wedding anniversary (how often does that happen?!) this December, so we also had a family reunion. I couldn't really update, but I did get loads of ideas. Did you know that snorkeling is creepy? All you hear is the sound of your own breath, like Darth Vader is right behind you. Oh, and we got stranded because of the bad whether too… so much for that…

::I still don't own Law of Ueki… I've been on for a year… wow.

* * *

"**.Lives."**

"So… now what are we gonna do?" Ayame said.

"I'm going to the archery range, actually. I've been meaning to practice for this competition… would you guys like to come?" Kaito said. Oh yeah, being captain of the archery team is on his long list of achievements, I'm not really sure what an archery team captain does though, since archery is pretty much an individual sport… hmmm… maybe it's like being the president of a club or something.

"Sure." Ayame replied. "You guys are coming too, right?"

"Yeah, sure. I've always wondered what it was like to shoot a real arrow." I said, it wasn't like I really had anything better to do.

About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the Fujiwara Estate on Kaito's car, which seems to just magically appear when you need it. The place was so grand! There were manicured gardens, fountains, a sophisticated security system, and a HUGE modern-style mansion. Some people are so lucky.

"You have your own archery-range?" Ueki said rhetorically.

"Yeah, that and a 9-hole golf course." Ayame said, looking around.

"Wow. Just how rich are you?" I said.

"I'm not really sure anymore." Kaito said with a grin.

We arrived at his personal archery range a few minutes later. Turns out they have an Olympic pool and a complete gym too.

"So, Ai-san, want to go first?" Kaito asked.

"I'll try."I said. Kaito handed me a state-of-the-art bow. "Wow. It looks like the high-level bows from those online games." I said, amused. I assumed a shooting stance, copying what I see from the TV, and released my first arrow. It hit the edge of the target. "Well, at least I hit something."

"You're elbow's too high…" He said, holding my elbow and helping me into the stance. "Just try to relax…" He held the bow with me, and it was kinda awkward being so close, I could hear him breathe. It was just like a scene from a movie. We released the arrow, and it hit the circle before the bull's eye. "That's better." He said. "You were the one who shot it." I replied.

"Oh man!" I heard Ayame say on the lane next to ours. "This is harder than I thought." She already shot five arrows. One landed on the ground, three at the edge of the target, one at the next inner circle, and another on the one before the bull's eye. "Sixth time's the charm." She muttered with a chuckle, and shot her next arrow. It hit very close to the bull's eye, but still missed.

"Close one!" Ueki said to Ayame. When I looked at his target, he hit three bull's eyes. Amazing. I guess he still has that zai for aiming, or maybe he worked on that too… maybe all that fighting during the battle-game improved his marksmanship.

"Well, I always knew seven was my lucky number!" She said jokingly. She saw Ueki's target. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Once." Ueki said. "I tried it out when I was in middle school."

"Your skills are pretty good." Kaito said. "Have you considered joining the archery team?"

"Nah. Running will always be my favorite sport." Ueki said. "Thanks for the offer though."

We kept shooting for an hour, with Kaito getting bull's eyes constantly, and Ueki getting some of his own. Ayame got a few more close hits, and finally got one on her sixteenth try. I got one too.

"Would you guys want to go for a swim?" Kaito said when we finished shooting.

"Yeah. It is getting kinda hot." Ueki said.

"Sure, but I didn't bring any swimming clothes." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure my sister has some around here somewhere, she's studying in Europe right now. I'll ask the maids to get some for you two." Kaito answered.

"Uh… y-yeah… okay." Ayame said. Somehow, she didn't look very excited.

Kaito took out his mobile phone, and called up the maids to bring the clothes. A few minutes later and they arrived, with an assortment of swimwear. I chose a simple green one-piece, and Ayame chose a black wetsuit-type one. We got into the shower rooms, which looked like the ones you could find in a five-star hotel, and changed.

"You look nice." Ayame said after I got out of my cubicle.

"Thanks. You look good too." I replied. She did, really.

We got out, and saw that Ueki and Kaito were in shorts.

"The water's nice!" Ueki said from the pool. "Come on guys!"

"Okay, okay." I said, getting in from the ladder.

"Sasaki-san, would you care to join us?" he offered, smiling.

"Uh… maybe later." Ayame said. She didn't look like she had any plans of getting in.

"Okay, suit yourself." I said. The water did feel good. We did a few laps, and started splashing around. I saw Ayame on a seat at the edge of the pool, playing what looked like a PSP. I swam towards the edge of the pool nearest to her. "You brought a game console?" I asked.

"I bring this everywhere. I get bored easily." She said, sighing. Her eyebrows furrowed at the game console's screen. She pressed some buttons in rapid succession. "Why don't you join us?" I asked.

"I don't really like the water, and I don't know how to swim." Ayame answered without looking up from the screen. "I'm okay."

"Aww, come on!" I said. "Why bother changing if you won't even get wet?"

"It would be rude not to." She said nonchalantly, still concentrated on her game.

I smiled when I saw Kaito and Ueki behind her, with mischievous looks on their faces. I immediately got what they were going to do.

"What are you playing?" Kaito said, snatching the game from her hands.

"Tekken." She said, annoyed. "Give it back."

"This looks like fun. I'll borrow it for a while." He said as he began to press the buttons.

"Never mind that." Ueki said. "Come on, Ayame-san!" He took her hand and began to drag her to the edge of the pool. I laughed at their antics.

"No… I'll be okay here." She said, trying to pull away. "I can wait."

"Don't you think you'll get bored?" Ueki said, still trying to pull her.

"It's fine." She said, starting to get angry. I could see the hints of a death-glare coming.

"It'll be fun!" He said, and with one big pull, they both splashed into the pool.

Ayame screamed before she even hit the water. "I don't want to die!"

"Don't worry. You're safe." Ueki tried to calm her down.

She clearly wasn't listening. She was panicking. I guess she fell into the deeper part of the pool. "NO!" She screamed again. "HELP!" I think she was drowning. Me and Ueki swam for her, and Kaito dropped the game on the chair and jumped into the water. Ueki got to her first, and she was already unconscious. He brought her to the edge, I followed.

"Wake up Ayame-san!" Ueki said. "Wake up!"

Kaito stared worriedly at the scene. "We shouldn't have done this… it's all my fault."

"It's no use blaming yourself." I said. "Saving Ayame-san is more important."

I was surprised when Ueki started doing CPR. Since when did he learn that? Anyways… I felt a little jealous, because I knew what would happen next… but right now, that doesn't matter. I'm not the only one Ueki has to, and wants to save afterall.

Ueki's face was about an inch from her face… when she suddenly spit out the water on Ueki's face. Ueki got a little redder, and they stared at each other for a while, then Ueki sat her up.

"I'm glad you're safe, Ayame-san." Ueki said. Ayame was shaking, maybe out of shock, or the cold, or fear, or all of them at once. "I don't want to get in the water again…" she whispered, like she was talking to herself. "… I'm sorry… it's cold… otoosan…" she clearly wasn't herself.

"Ayame-san?" Ueki said, holding her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Are you okay?"

Does she look okay?! I don't think so. Something must be really wrong. There must be a reason why she doesn't like the water so much.

Kaito grabbed a towel from a chair and wrapped it around her. She stopped shaking. Kaito gave a sigh of relief and kneeled down to faced her. "I'm really, really sorry." He said, looking her sincerely in the eye. He then put his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay." Ayame didn't say a thing. But she did seem to notice Kaito, and her eyes widened as she broke from her trance.

I smiled a little. So I was kinda right, there was something going on between these two… unless this was a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing… it might be. Then a cellphone rang. I wonder why these sort of things always interrupt at the sweetest moments…

"I-I'm okay now." Ayame finally whispered. "Go answer your phone."

"O-okay." Kaito said, and did exactly that.

Wow, so I might be wrong after all. Maybe this really was a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. Ayame's acting cold. Maybe she's still angry at what we did. We did almost get her drowned after all. I mean, I knew she couldn't swim, but I never thought she would panic like that. I wondered why as I helped her on to a chair.

"Moshi-moshi." Kaito said, as he answered his phone.

"No. I won't be coming." He seemed annoyed. "I'm busy at school… I don't care."

"Bye. " He said coldly, and shut his phone.

"What was that all about?" Ueki asked.

"My dad's asking me to go meet them in London next week." Kaito said. "I don't want to."

"Why not? I've always wanted to go there." I said.

"I'm sure they're going to try to pair me up with another stuck-up rich girl again. I hate them…" Kaito said. "I wish they weren't my parents… they don't seem like they are, anyway… they're always abroad, I almost never get to see them… I think it's better that way." He said in a don't-remind-me kind of way.

Out of nowhere, Ayame suddenly slapped Kaito right on the face. "Never say that again." She said, with a full on death-glare. "You're lucky to have a mother and father. You don't know what it's like not to have any. Even if they're not with you all the time, at least you know where they are, and… that they're alive… " she said, her death-glare losing some of it's fierceness because of the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm leaving. Thanks for everything." She finished frostily.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Ueki-kun." She said as she passed us by, took her things and made her way to the showers.

Kaito was wide-eyed and speechless as he held his face where Ayame's hand hit. It was really red. He probably never got treated like that by a girl (since they all seemed to fawn over him), scratch that, he probably never got treated like that period.

I ran for Ayame… I had to know exactly what was going on… but I did manage to catch what Kaito said… "I really am busy at school, the winter dance is coming up. The student government is going crazy." He said to Ueki.

* * *

::Again, I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update. The first week of school after vacation is crazy. I'm also sorry if you guys didn't enjoy this chapter, because there wasn't much Ueki-Mori in it, but that part will surely come in later, besides there's been plenty of that already.

::Who seriously saw Ayame slapping Kaito in the face? I actually got surprised when I thought it up.

::I also have a few questions for you amazingly helpful people… I've been a year on , but can someone please explain what a drabble is, and the concept of a Mary-sue, oh and what's up with all the citrus fruits? I kinda have an idea about these… but I just wanna get things clear. Thanks to anyone who'll answer. Last question… is there somewhere on the internet where I can read the ending of Plus?

::THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


	14. Stumbling

:So, here we go again… Chapter 14. I'm kinda losing interest in this story… I don't know why.

:Uh, I don't own Law of Ueki… I said so in the previous 13 chapters.

* * *

"**.Stumbling."**

"What was up with that?" I asked Ayame when I reached the changing rooms.

"With what?" She said nonchalantly from inside the cubicle she was changing in.

"Uh, I don't know… you just slapped Kaito in the face." I said sarcastically.

"He deserved it." She said. "Stupid bastard. He shouldn't have said that."

"What exactly did he say that made you so angry?" I asked.

"He just said he wished his parent's weren't his." Ayame said darkly. I was kinda creeped out. "Do you know why I hate getting in the water?"

"No…" I whispered to myself.

"I lost my father…" Ayame said sadly as she opened the door of the cubicle, back in her previous clothes. "…he drowned trying to save me…" her eyes closed as a tear fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" I said, patting her on the back, trying to comfort her.

"I was playing by the side of the boat we were in, then I got overboard and he jumped in the water to save me… I was four… it was so cold…" she let her tears fall freely. "…I don't even remember his face anymore."

"It's not your fault…" I said.

"That's what okaa-san always said… but I can't help but feel guilty every time she remembers otoo-san." She said, wiping the tears from her face. "I was so stupid!" she punched the big mirror by the sinks, and it cracked into a thousand little pieces. Our reflections were eerie. It was like a scene from a movie. Ayame's hand was bleeding.

"You're hurt." I said. Well, duh… like she doesn't know. Anyway, we all say obvious things when stuff like this happens.

"I'm fine." She said, washing it with water and wrapping it with her handkerchief. "…and I'm leaving." She was gone a few minutes later, not paying any attention whatsoever to Ueki and Kaito.

"Something's wrong with her hand… is she okay?" Ueki asked as I got to them.

"She said so." I said. "I know why she got angry." And I told them everything she told me.

"I didn't know… I'm sorry." Kaito said, staring at the floor.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." I said.

"I kinda know what she feels, you know, about not knowing her father anymore." Ueki said. "I don't even know who my real parents are… and my adoptive mother… well, she's gone too…"

"Maybe you could talk to her…" Kaito said.

"I'll try." He said.

Well, me and Ueki left after about an hour, and decided we should walk home instead of letting Kaito give us a ride. I think that might be a little awkward. The trees were really losing their leaves right now. It was getting colder and colder too.

"What's this about the winter dance thing?" I asked, just for something to talk about that wasn't connected to losing anyone's parents.

"Oh, that…" Ueki said, with that weird thoughtful look on his face. "It's next Saturday, and since Kaito is the student body vice president, he's all busy with the preparations. So, he wasn't exactly lying to his parents… but I don't think he really wanted to go see them either."

"I get it." I said, thinking. "So, a dance huh?" I haven't been to a dance like this before, it's the first time for anyone in our year. "I hope those two get along soon." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah… then we could all go to the dance as a group!" He said with a smile. Well, that just put the whole 'changing the subject' plan down the drain.

"Uh… yeah… sure." Well, okay… if that's what you want. I kinda hoped to go together, but okay. "I don't even know how to dance."

"Well, I don't think anyone else does either." Ueki said with a chuckle. "Come on, seriously."

"Yeah… good point." I said. "Why does everyone worry about not knowing how to dance anyway?"

"I don't know… you're the one who was worrying…" Ueki said. "…I guess it's in your nature…"

"Shut up, Ueki." I said, punching him on the arm.

"Hey… that hurt!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"Well duh… that's the point!" I said, laughing.

"Anyway… are you sure they're not expecting partners for the dance?" I asked awkwardly, looking at my feet.

"I'm not exactly sure… but I don't think they'll care anyway." Ueki said. "if we do need partners…we could always go together." He said bluntly. Oh, sometimes Ueki is just so… ugh. Unromantic? Well, he never was much of one…

"That's not how you ask a girl to a dance Ueki." I said. "You're never going to get Ame-chan to go with you like that." I said teasingly. Hah, I am so good at hiding my feelings.

"Ame…-chan…" Ueki said with a thoughtful look. "What gives you the idea that I like Ayame-san?!"

"Oh… I don't know…" I said. "Wake up Ayame-san! Wake-up!..." I did in a weird interpretation of earlier events. Then I laughed.

"Hey… what would you have done if someone was drowning?!" Ueki said. "I was only trying to save her."

"Good for you… knight in shining armor." I said. "She'll surely go with you to the dance now." Of course I knew he didn't like her. But the look on Ueki's face was just priceless.

"I can't ask her to the dance." Ueki said.

"Why not?" I asked. Why does it sound like he wants to though? He can't actually…

"Because Kaito said he'd try to apologize to her…" Ueki said. "I'm pretty sure they're going together… if she forgives him… that is."

He then looked at me meaningfully… "Besides… I'm going with you, remember?" He smiled.

I punched him in the face. That was not how I imagined Ueki asking me to the dance. "What gives you that idea?"

"…because I know you want to." Ueki said, smirking.

"H-huh?" I said… he knows? What? Oh my…

"…just joking!" He chuckled. "…it's just that we've been to all the other parties together… and I can't think of anyone else to go to the dance with…" he blushed, scratching his head.

"Uh… okay." I said. So I guess that's that. This is weird.

"Anyway, it's not like I can only dance with you… and you can only dance with me…" Ueki said. "I don't even know if we'll dance at all."

"Then what was the whole point of this?" I said, kind of frustrated.

"I don't know." Ueki said. "Just something to talk about, I guess."

I punched Ueki again, and started running away laughing.

"Hey…hey!" Ueki chased after me.

"You'll never catch me!" I said, still running. What the heck was I thinking… Ueki's the best runner in the school… stupid, stupid Mori.

"Wait… Mori!" Ueki shouted, then he tripped from a rock and yelled 'ouch'.

"UEKI!" I ran towards him. "What's wrong?!" Please be okay… you've got a running competition next week too… the school will hate me… and I can't forgive myself if you got hurt because I was being stupid…

"Oh, nothing." He said, standing up and wiping the dirt of his clothes.

I was just about to punch him in the face for making me worry… but he caught my hand mid-punch.

"You worry too much Mori." Ueki said, not letting go of my hand. "That's why you fell for it."

"I DON'T worry too much!" I said. "I worry just the right amount!"

Ueki laughed.

"I'll show you!" I said. "I won't worry at all the whole week next week! You'll see!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." Ueki said, clutching my arm. I just realized we were in front of my house already.

"I don't care. I'm not worried." I said, smirking. "Bye." I said, as I opened the gate to my house.

How the heck am I going to stop myself from worrying? I'm getting worried already…

This is hopeless.

* * *

::Well, there it is. Thanks for reading.


	15. Wait

:So… uh, here's another chapter.

:I don't own Law of Ueki. This is the fifteenth time I said so.

* * *

"**.Wait."**

"Hey Ueki!" I said excitedly on Monday morning. "Have you seen the schedule of activities for this week?"

"Uh… no, not really." Ueki answered.

"We've only got classes today, no subjects for the rest of the week!" I said excitedly. "And all these stuff the student body government dreamed up will be happening the whole week! I think they're even having all these booths, and games, and I think there's going to be a concert. It all ends with the winter dance."

"Woah. Kaito wasn't kidding when he said he was busy." Ueki said. "Speaking of Kaito, he asked for my help, remember? I came up with this plan to help him and Ayame get along again." Ueki said. He whispered the entire thing to me. It sounded simple enough.

After classes…

"You ready?" Ueki said.

"Let's do this." I said, nodding. This was going to be fun.

Sixteen minutes and seven seconds later…

"How long is this going to take?!" Ayame said frustratedly from behind a locked classroom door.

"As long as it has to." I said, smirking from the other side.

"This is totally not fair." She grumbled. "I didn't ask for this!"

"We know." Ueki said, listening in next to me. "He did."

"Urgh! This is all your fault." Ayame shouted angrily.

"I said I was sorry." Kaito said quietly. "I didn't tell them to lock us up here. I just asked for their help."

"You should know better." Ayame said. "I still won't forgive you."

"I don't think this is working." I whispered to Ueki. He sighed.

"YOU BET IT ISN'T!" Ayame shouted. Good thing school was over, and we wouldn't get scolded for disrupting class.

"How did she hear that?" I whispered again. Ueki just shrugged and returned to listening to the door.

Seventy-six minutes later…

"This is so not working." I said boredly. "They've been stuck there for hours and they're as close as getting along as me becoming the richest human alive."

"Uh… okay. That was random." Ueki said. "Wait, how do you solve this problem again?" He said, handing his math homework to me. Way to pass the time Ueki.

"Here." I said. There wasn't anything better to do anyway. "I wonder how they're managing to not get bored in there. They could just pretend to get along… they're the most stubborn people I know."

"I think her PSP's batteries will run out in a few minutes… and he's going to finish that book soon." He said, looking disappointedly at his notebook. "Let's see what happens after that."

"Whatever you say." I said, pulling out my phone to play some music.

Six seconds later…

"I AM SICK AND BORED OF THIS!" Ayame said. Uh-oh. I think the PSP just lost it's juice. "THIS IS GOING TO END… NOW!"

Me and Ueki exchanged worried looks, but didn't think too much of it… until Ayame began banging on the door trying to open it.

"I SWEAR… WHEN I OPEN THIS DOOR… YOU TWO ARE DEAD MEAT!" she shouted.

"Calm down Sasaki-san!" Kaito said on the other side of the door. "They haven't opened that door for hours… they won't open it now."

"I DON'T CARE! And don't' talk to me. I still hate you!" She said, banging on the door again. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I'll… I'll…"

I heard a shocked breath, and a stifled whimper from the other side of the door.

"She's bleeding." Kaito said in a troubled voice. "Her hand is bleeding!"

"Oh no." I said, holding on the doors handle to open it. I was shocked when Ueki grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"They're faking it." Ueki said.

I heard some held back tears and sobbing breaths. "I don't think she's faking. What if she's really hurt?"

"You told me you wouldn't worry at all this week." Ueki said.

"I'm opening the door Ueki." I said, and clicked the door open.

"Gee… thanks for wasting my time." Ayame said sarcastically. "I'm going home." She waved at us with a perfectly clean bandaged hand, smirking. "I'm sure you two had a good time." She winked.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd take the bait that easily. Ai-san." Kaito said with one of his everlasting smiles. It's creepy how he can smile like that. "Thanks for trying."

"I knew you couldn't stop worrying." Ueki said jokingly.

"I guess I really can't help it…" I give up.

"Well… let's just go see what's up for tomorrow." Ueki offered. We went to the bulletin boards and scanned the schedule.

"Hey look… they've got this thing where you can handcuff people to each other." I said, an idea forming in my mind. "I think I've got an idea."

"I think I know just what you're thinking." Ueki smirked. "Let's go get them signed up."

"Perfect." And we made our way to the student government's office, which was in another building.

We were surprised to find a long line of people already there… and most of them were girls.

"I already told you people. Fujiwara-san is already set-up for tomorrow." It was Miko. I forgot she was in the student government too. "No… it's for the whole day…" she answered one girl. "No… you can't sign up for Wednesday until tomorrow." She answered another.

She sighed heavily. "WILL EVERYONE WHO IS HERE TO SIGN UP TO GET HANDCUFFED WITH FUJIWARA-SAN PLEASE LEAVE, NOW!" she said.

Ueki and I were surprised to find almost the entire hallway shuffling out. After a few minutes, only Miko, Me, and Ueki were left.

"So, who's Kaito being handcuffed to?" I said.

"…don't tell me the rumors are true?" she asked, a little surprised. "…sorry Kosuke-san."

"Sorry? For what?" Ueki asked, confused.

"…aren't you two… uh, sort of a couple?" she said uncertainly.

"uh…err…" Ueki scratched his head awkwardly. I tried hard not to react.

"…no, it's not that." I said, quickly avoiding the subject.

"I suppose you two are here to get yourselves together." Miko sighed.

I felt awkward, and moved a few inches away from Ueki, blushed, and sweatdropped. "What gives you that idea?"

"Yeah… you two are always together anyway… you wouldn't need it…" Miko said. She wasn't her usual sunshine-y, smile-y self today. I guess it's from all the stress. "Besides… you're already reserved."

"WHAT?!" I asked, surprised. "TO WHO?"

"Uh… to Fujiwara-san." Miko said, forcing a smile. "I can't tell you who set you up though, sorry… it's part of the rules."

"I think I know who did." I said. This had Ayame's name written all over it. She knew we were going to handcuff them together before we even knew. Well, at least she didn't tie me up with an annoying classmate, and she didn't tie Kaito up to a fangirl. I guess she does have some mercy, sort of.

"Well… good luck with that." Miko said. "…can I go home now?"

"Uh… wait. Sign me up with Sasaki-san." Ueki said suddenly.

"Sasaki… Sasaki Ayame?" Miko asked. "Wow… I didn't know you liked the strong, I-can-stand-up-for-myself, and I-don't-give-a-damn-what-you-think type."

"It's not like that." Ueki said. "I think she just needs to talk to someone."

I kinda understand what he means. This thing might just work.

"Well, whatever floats your boat." She said, and went into a door on the right. She emerged a few minutes later. "Well, that's that. Enjoy being handcuffed."

"Thanks Tanaka-san." Ueki said.

"It's Miko." She said, taking her back and going through the corridor.

"I wonder how crazy tomorrow's gonna be." Ueki said.

"I'm sure all the fangirls will be unleashing their fury." I said, hoping it wasn't true.

"Don't worry about them." Ueki said. "They're not worth it."

"I know." I said. "Let's go home… I think I need some rest for tomorrow."

"Okay." He said.

* * *

:Well, that's that… I think I've found the ending to this story… its roughly five chapters away. I think it's going to be seriously unexpected… but don't worry. This is Ueki-Mori all the way. Every couple gets mixed up a little at first, right?

:Thanks for reading.


	16. Linked

:Sixteen is one of my favorite numbers… I hope you guys like this chapter.

:Uh, I still don't own Law of Ueki. Oh… and all the other copyrighted stuff don't belong to me.

* * *

"**.Linked."**

"What's up?" I said, looking at the long line to the school's gate.

"Looks like they're taking the handcuff thing seriously." Ueki said, after tiptoeing up to see the front. "You can't get in without getting handcuffed to your partner first."

"Oh." I said, hopes of the whole handcuff thing being a joke just got flushed down the toilet.

"Hey look… someone handcuffed the captains of the two basketball teams together." Ueki said. "They can't stand each other…"

"Well that's bound to be interesting." A voice from behind us said. It's Ayame, her purple eyes still fixed on her PSP. Yeah… and you tied me up with Kaito… I guess that should be interesting for you too.

"Hey. Still playing?" I said, like nothing happened.

"Yeah… thanks for yesterday… I finally got the time to finish that last level I had trouble with." She said, while pressing multiple buttons in rapid succession.

"What are you playing, anyway?" I asked out of curiosity. Hey, I like videogames too… and Ueki's sister kind of rubs off on me.

"Crisis Core." She said, not taking her eyes of the handheld.

"It's got a pretty sad ending." I said, remembering.

"I know. But it was still pretty cool, there aren't many games where the lead character dies." She said. "Oh, and I wonder what would've happened if Cloud met Tifa earlier in this game, it's obvious he's got a thing for her, well, they get to that in a few games, anyway."

I sweatdropped, was that supposed to be a hint or something? I noticed that Ueki kind of looked a little uncomfortable, I wonder why. "Uh… yeah… hey look, the line's moving!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"What's the hold-up anyway? They're checking for bombs or something?" She said casually. I could hear the 'no effing way' and a multitude of other screams from the front of the line. Looks like a lot of people don't like who they're stuck with for the day too…

"You mean you don't know?" I said. "Seriously?"

"Yeah… seriously." She said, kind of annoyed.

"Uh, you'll find out soon enough." I said, sighing. So all this was for nothing? Nah… Ayame's a pretty good liar…

"Good, you guys are here already." Miko was holding a clipboard as she stood by the school's entrance gate. "You don't know how trouble some this thing is. I hate myself for thinking it up."

"Trust me… we know." I said.

"Uh… Kosuke-san…" Miko said, sighing, holding up the handcuffs.

"Yeah, okay." Ueki said calmly as he held out his right hand. "These sure look real." He commented.

"That's because they are. My dad works for the police…" Miko finished handcuffing him. "…don't ask."

"Sasaki-san…" Miko said, as if preparing to get hurt.

"You're trying to tell me I'm stuck with Kosuke the whole day?!" Ayame said, her eyes finally off the PSP's screen and almost in a death glare.

"Y-yes…" Miko said nervously.

"Fine, whatever." She said indifferently as she paused her game and held out her left hand. Well that was seriously unexpected.

Miko gave a huge sigh of relief as she began linking the two together. I just noticed that their hair colors totally match the coming winter. Ueki's deep green with Ayame's fiery red. They were like a walking Christmas decoration. There was still one question though, suppose Ayame was saying the truth and really didn't sign me and Kaito together… then who did? Don't tell me…

"Ohayo, Ai-san, Kosuke-san… Sasaki-san…" Kaito said with that smile as he walked up to the gates.

"Hi." Me and Ueki said. Ayame scoffed as she continued playing with her PSP.

Kaito sighed, and looked confusedly at the handcuffs that tied Ueki and Ayame together. "Uh… what happened Miko?" he said to the blonde.

"Well, Kosuke-san signed himself up with Sasaki-san." Miko said with a shrug. "So, well…"

I thought you weren't supposed to say who signed up who? Well, I guess the vice-president has the power to know everything.

"Well, you can't get in the school without getting handcuffed if you're on this list… so you two might as well get on with it… or you'll miss the opening ceremonies!" Miko said. I think she just wanted to get it over with.

"Yeah, yeah… okay." I said, holding out my hand and trying to death-glaring Ayame. I still think she was behind all this. I soon find out it was impossible to beat her at her own game. Especially if she wasn't even looking at you. I gave up after a few seconds.

Kaito held out his right hand, and since he was left-handed, things would be much easier than if both of us were right-handed, like Ueki and Ayame. A few minutes later… it was done. We were going to be stuck like this THE WHOLE DAY.

"Wait… I have a question… how're we going to go to the bathroom?" I asked, seriously.

"You'll have to figure that out yourselves! I need to go!" Miko said as she grabbed her backpack and ran inside the school.

"Don't worry. We got some student government people near the bathrooms to go unlock these." Kaito said, as if this kind of stuff happened everyday. "The unlucky ones who picked bathroom duty. Anyways, let's get going."

"Fine, whatever." I said. Like I actually had a choice.

"We're not going." Ayame said, still not looking at us. "Opening ceremonies are boring, there's nothing to see there anyway." She walked away, and Ueki quietly followed.

"Well, that's that." Kaito said. "At least she won't be so angry anymore."

"Have you at least tried to talk to her?" I asked as we made our way to the auditorium.

"Yeah, when you locked us up in that room." Kaito answered. "But she wouldn't even look at me."

"Let me guess, she was on her PSP again?"

"Yes." He replied, sighing. "All she told me was her plan on getting out of there, and since I still had a load of stuff to do… I went along with it… I was pretty surprised that such a simple plan actually worked."

"Uh-huh." I said, way to rub it in. I know I'm too much of a softie sometimes, but hey, at least I care.

Well, the day pretty much passed as expected. A load of fangirls were seriously glaring at me, but they couldn't do a thing since their great 'Kaito-sama' was there. I don't really think he likes being worshipped, but he's not doing anything to stop it either. All he does is smile at them, which makes them squeal even more. I guess he's not the type to bother, and he is probably going to run for student body president next year, and he's most likely got the whole female student body voting for him already. I wonder how the guys are taking it. It's past lunchtime, and we still haven't seen Ueki or Ayame the whole day. I wonder what they're up to.

"Uh… I need to go to the bathroom." I said, just for something to do. My wrists were a little red now. Who knew my skin had reacted to metal like that?

"Okay." Kaito replied.

We made our way through the grounds and ended up on the ground floor of the theatre building. I saw a poster for the theatre club's annual musical play. It was going to be held tomorrow. But the poster didn't have the play's title on it… maybe it was supposed to be a surprise or something. I think I'll go see it. Anyway, we were in front of the bathrooms now, and a bored-looking freshmen student government member unlocked our handcuffs.

I heard him sigh "It really gets old after a while." I almost laughed. Kaito replied to him saying: "Don't worry, everyone starts somewhere." He then smiled. "I was on ticket booth duty during my freshman year."

The freshman's face brightened up a little. "Thanks, Fujiwara-sempai." So that's why everyone likes him… he's got charisma.

I opened the door to the bathrooms and went to the nearest faucet to wash my face. When I raised my face up again, I saw something I hoped never to see again. The president of Kaito's fan club and her cronies were standing right behind me, they looked like they were ready to murder me. I dashed for the door and didn't look back, but one of them was able to grab hold of my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said.

"Can we just skip all the formalities and get to the point here." I said, irritated. I've had just about enough of all this stupidity. They should really just leave me alone. "I know you think Kaito is all that great and stuff… but I don't like him like you guys do… I'm not trying to get close to him or anything. It just turned out that way. Okay?"

"Yeah right." One of them said.

"YEAH. RIGHT." I repeated. "If you don't believe me, that's fine. I'm not the one chasing after someone who doesn't even like me." They were speechless for a second, and used that short time to escape her grasp and get out the door. Excellent Ai, that was amazing.

Then I realized what I just said… chasing after someone who doesn't even like me… is it really true that I don't do that? Well, it's not like I'm actually chasing after Ueki, no, that's not it. But... do I actually have a chance? We've been best friends for what? Two years now? Some people say we actually act like a married couple already, but do we really? I mean, sure, it may look like that to other people, but it's just normal to us. My memory went back to the time we were studying together and I asked him about any zai he'd want back… the charm zai… I wonder who he was talking about.

Wow, I must've been blankly staring into nothing for about thirty seconds now. The freshman linked our handcuffs again, and everything was back to the way it was fifteen minutes ago. With still no sign of Ueki and Ayame.

"What're we gonna do now?" I asked.

"Dunno… what do you wanna do?" he answered. "There isn't really that much to do now that the fair's going on. The busy part was all the planning."

"Let's just go outside and check things out then." I offered.

"Sure." He replied.

This part of the school's grounds looked kinda like an amusement park. Everything was so colorful, there were a few rides here and there, and loads of booths. The corny thing was that everyone here seemed to be the people who handcuffed themselves to each other _intentionally._ Which means they're the real couples, or in other words official. It was so weird, and awkward.

Then, another really weird thing happened. Kaito just suddenly and out of the blue got hit by a giant stuffed bear and he fell down, dragging me with him. THE BEAR WAS HUGE! I bet the person holding it got her view blocked because of the stuffed toy's sheer size.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't s---." The short-haired brunette was suddenly speechless. "Mori?!"

I looked more closely at the brunette's features… "A-Ayame?!"

"The one and only." She said. "Again, I'm really sorry." I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't looking at Kaito. It was like the apology was only aimed at me.

"And… that's… Ueki?!" I said, staring wide-eyed at a guy with spiky blonde hair.

"What the heck happened to your hair?" she was extremely different without the fiery red spikes.

"It's still there." She said, pulling out the black wig.

"She actually got to convince you to wear a wig?" I turned to Ueki.

"I guess." Ueki said, shrugging.

"It's way better than that tomato you tried dressing up as." I said, reminiscing. "So that's why we haven't seen you guys all day."

"I can't really see you guys now." Kaito said. "Literally." He groped around on the ground. "I'm practically blind without my glasses…"

"Uh…" Ayame lifted the giant teddy-bear and revealed a broken pair of glasses. "…looks like they got broken…"

"…" Kaito shakily got up and dusted his clothes. He made a motion to show that he was asking for his glasses. Ayame handed them to him. "They really are broken." He said, touching the broken pieces carefully in his hand.

Ayame sweatdropped. She really didn't want this to happen. I mean, she may hate his guts but she never wanted him to lose his sight. "S-sorry." She muttered quietly.

"It's okay." Kaito said, smiling. "It's just that I've never taken off my glasses like this in a really long while… where'd you get the giant bear anyway?"

"Ueki won it." She said. "He's really good at throwing stuff… thanks so much again, Kosuke-san…"

I did feel kinda jealous right now, Ueki hasn't really given me anything like that. I know it's really sappy and cliché, but you know…

"…but I'm not really that into stuffed animals…" Ayame said, and turned to me. "…you could have it if you like, Ai-san." She was smiling.

"Uh… are you sure?" I asked.

"One-hundred percent." She answered. "Besides, I think Ueki would've given you one anyway."

Ueki looked like he didn't hear anything… or at least he pretended to. "Okay then…" I said a little hesitantly, even if I really did like the big thing.

"How am I supposed to go through today like this?" Kaito said. "All I can see are blotches of color…"

"Fine." Ayame said, defeated. "…let's switch handcuffs, Ai-san. It's my fault the damn glasses are broken anyways."

"Really?" Me and Kaito said unanimously.

"It's the only thing I can do." She answered.

Moments of dragging Kaito along and almost bumping him into a tree later, we were at the student government booth getting our handcuffs switched.

"Let's get this over with." Ayame said with a tone of contempt as their handcuffs were coupled.

"Why don't you just forgive him already?" I whispered in her ear.

"Well, I am letting myself get handcuffed to him, aren't I?" she said sarcastically.

"Fine, whatever." I said. My handcuffs were already attached too.

"Enjoy your day with spikey." Ayame said teasingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid, I know that you know what I mean."

After a few minutes, Ayame was dragging Kaito behind her and they disappeared in the crowd. I'm thinking Kaito isn't going to enjoy the rest of his afternoon… and not just because he can't see properly.

"So… how was your day?" I asked Ueki as I carried the giant teddy bear.

"It was fun." He replied, not looking at me. "She actually stopped playing with her PSP and we played some games, and helped out a few people."

"Cool." I said. "How'd it go with the convincing her to forgive Kaito part?"

"Uh… I think she's already forgiven him a long time ago, she told me she wasn't good at that stuff." He said thoughtfully. "She told me how her father died. It made me wonder who my real parents are, where they were… why they left me here…"

"Oh…" Ueki's never talked like this before… if you didn't ask him, you wouldn't really know that he was adopted. His family right now was his real family.

"Well, anyway… let's get some onigiri! I'm kinda hungry." He said, totally changing the subject.

"Okay then." I agreed.

Minutes later, we were munching away on Ueki's favorite snack. I think I know why he loves these things. They're delicious! I need to get this recipe, and some water.

"Uh-oh…" I said, looking into my empty wallet. The day I forget my allowance, perfect!

"What is it?" Ueki said between a mouthful.

"Uh… can I borrow some money? I'll buy something to drink." I said.

Ueki pulled out his wallet, and the look on his face couldn't be any clearer. "I haven't got much left either… I know! Let's share!"

"If it's okay with you…" I said. Damn, I was strapped to the son of a multi-millionaire all day and forgot to ask him to treat me. I don't want Ueki to have to pay for me… I guess I'll pay him back later. "…but only if you let me pay you back."

"Honestly Mori, do you think I'd ask you to?" Ueki said with a chuckle. "What's up with you lately… it's like you hate people helping you."

"I just want to be able to take care of myself." I said proudly. "I don't want to need anyone's help."

"You can't do everything by yourself." He replied. "But fine, I'm letting you pay me back this time. Only because I know your not gonna shut up about it."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I said, firing up all chibi-like.

"Hehe…" Ueki laughed.

"You act like you know me so well!" I said, annoyed.

"Don't I?" Ueki said. "I think I know everything…" he smirked.

"No you don't." I said stubbornly. Well, at least I hope he doesn't!

"Fine, fine…" he replied. "Let's buy a drink already, I'm getting thirsty."

And as luck and all those cliché moments would have it… we got a glass of milk tea with two straws.

"You drink first." I said. Well, it was his money.

"No, you drink first." He answered.

"You…"

"No, you…"

"It's your-."

"But-."

"This is never gonna end." I said.

"Let's just drink at the same time then, if it's such a big deal." He said. "If you let me drink first, I'm not leaving you anything."

"That's not fair!"

"Then drink already! Why is it such a big deal?"

"No." Man, am I stubborn or what?

Ueki then began slurping on the straw and was about halfway through the glass when I finally thought 'what the heck'… and began drinking too… I was thirsty, so sue me! I haven't been this close for this long to Ueki's face before…

When the glass was almost empty… I found myself almost coughing everything up when I heard a girl in the background say "Why don't we do that anymore?"

Oh the agony. Don't they have something else to do but stare at other people?

But somewhere inside me… Ueki's idea of sharing wasn't so bad…

* * *

::Uh, longest chapter ever… sorry, I didn't have time to grammar/spell check.

::Well, yeah… I've drawn Ayame and Kaito already… but I wonder if I should post it on here… I'm not that confident in my drawing skills, and I am wondering if you people are actually interested…

::Thanks for reading.


	17. Unrequited

::I think I'm beginning to like this story again… I think. It's so close to the end that it's too late to stop now. Oh, this is going to be another slightly long chapter.

::I don't own Law of Ueki, and all those other copyrighted things you might spot.

* * *

"**.Unrequited."**

"Hey… look!" Ayame said as we stood hidden behind a tree.

"What?" I said, peering from the other side.

"Kosuke's got an admirer." She said, smirking.

"Who?" I asked, looking around…

"Over there, the girl with long white hair." She said, gesturing to me to look to the far right.

"How can you tell?" I asked rhetorically. This feels just like the time I first stalked Ueki way back then… If I remember correctly, he got like twenty-one confessions in that one afternoon. I could be wrong though, it was pretty long ago. None of those confessions were mine.

"She's been following him for a while now… and she totally looks like the 'admire-from-afar' shy type." She said. "Oh… looks like she's gonna do something!"

"Aren't you going to blow our cover like this?" I said.

"Nah… there are too many people to notice… besides, he's an idiot." She said. "...most of the time."

"She looks cute!" I said, as I finally spotted the girl. She was small, had long, silver hair, pale skin, and big, gray eyes. "In a kinda creepy way… she's so… white."

"I know."

You're probably wondering what Ayame and I are doing behind a tree and stalking Ueki, so let's get to the part where all this began…

_**Last night…**_

"Ai-san." I heard the voice from the other line of the phone sigh.

"Hello." I said. "What's up?"

"Not much really…" she said. "… how was your afternoon?"

"Okay I guess." I replied.

"Can we meet someplace? It's hard to talk on the phone like this." She said.

"Okay, fine." I said. "Meet me at the noodle stand next to the park.

"See yah in ten." She said as she put the phone down.

I sighed and put on my jacket and scarf. The weather really was getting cooler. I wonder what Ayame wants to talk about… I thought she was still irritated at us. I wonder what happened that afternoon.

"Do you like Korean noodles?" she said as we met at the noodle shop. A bowl of noodles was already laid in front of me. It was calmingly warm. "Sorry, but I had to order, I am kinda hungry."

"How'd you get here so fast anyway?" I asked as I split my chopstick in two.

She pointed at a bike outside parked outside the shop as she slurped on some noodles.

"How can you be hungry… don't tell me Kaito didn't treat you anything?" I asked.

"He tried to." She said. "I refused."

"Why?" I said.

"The look on his face couldn't be any clearer. He just wanted to get out of there." She said glumly.

"You sure it wasn't because he couldn't really see anything?" I said almost jokingly.

"Haha." She laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, enough about that… what about you?" she said.

"What about me?" I said. "You were the one who asked me to come here."

"No changing the subject." She said. "Tell me you enjoyed your afternoon with Kosuke."

"Uh… yeah. I guess I did." I said. What was all this about? "Why?"

"No reason." She replied.

"Oh come on." I said. "You did not just bring me here for that."

"Okay, okay… I admit it." She said. "I… want Kosuke to be happy…"

"Huh?"

"…after spending the day with him, I understood so many things… and I wondered how I would feel if I didn't know both my parents." She said looking me in the eye. "…he's a very good person."

"I know."

"He's lucky to have you as a friend… you like him, don't you?"

"Uh…"

"Admit it already. It's obvious he likes you too… I mean, the way you look at each other!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me put it this way… don't you think the star runner of the track team would have more fangirls than Ueki has now?"

"Yeah but-."

"It's because the both of you act like you're already together… and thus, no more fangirls."

"We don't-."

"Yes, you do."

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" I asked, pressured. "Don't lie to me."

"Because… because…" she said hesitantly. "Do you know who handcuffed you to Fujiwara?"

"I honestly thought it was you." I answered. "As payback for locking you two up."

"I didn't even know about the handcuffs." She said. "…he signed you up."

"No… Kaito?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Kaito." She said, looking down on her empty bowl. "He likes you."

"Oh come on… I always thought he liked you!"

"Nope. It was always you." She said. "He told me… indirectly."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!" she said, raising her head so that I could see her eyes. Let me tell you, she wasn't kidding.

"I hope that you and Ueki finally confess to each other." She said. "Tell me something straight… you really, really like Kosuke, in a more-than-friends kind of way right?"

"Y-yes. But-."

"You're not sure if he feels the same way?" she cut in. "Let me tell you, he does."

"I'm not sure…"

"You want proof?" she said. "I've got an idea…"

"Okay…" I was playing along, I wonder why Ayame's so set on this.

"We're going to stalk him tomorrow." She said. Wow, doesn't this sound familiar? I've stalked Ueki before, but only because I thought he was an alien. Pretty dumb, right? But I don't regret it.

"Fine."

"Great."

And that was it.

_**At present…**_

"Oh… she's got a letter." Ayame said. "This is better than TV."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I traded the last level of Crisis Core for this, you could at least pretend to be grateful." She said.

"Gee, thanks." I said, again with the sarcasm. "…what have we really seen so far?"

"Kosuke picking up trash, reading his notes… and running." Ayame said. "…okay, so we haven't seen anything. Don't try to tell me you're not curious!"

"Fine, fine." I said. "Hey look… they're moving."

We moved to the next tree, and then to the next… then we reached the track field. Ueki put down his bag and went to the lockers. We saw the pale girl hide behind a tree on the other side. It looked like she was carrying a bento… so cute!

"Awww… isn't that just adorable!" Ayame said. She seemed a lot more cheerful than usual.

"Yeah… I wonder who the girl is?" I asked.

"One of Kosuke's track fans, maybe?" she replied. "She doesn't look like she's from our year… I think she's a freshman."

"Yeah… maybe." I said, looking out. Ueki changed into his sport clothes. I think he couldn't find anything better to do, and since he loved running, he's here.

The girl was slowly and shakily walking towards Ueki from the shelter of her tree. She was clearly nervous. She clung to the bento, and made her way to the bleachers.

"Oh… hi there." Ueki waved to the little girl with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"U-ueki… s-sempai…" the girl shuttered. "I-I-."

"Relax. It's okay." Ueki said.

"I-I b-brought you this b-bento." She closed her eyes as if preparing to get hit by something, and offered the bento to Ueki. This was just so cute.

"Thank you…" Ueki said as he took the bento. "…what's your name? You're a freshman, right?"

"H-hai." She seemed to be calming down now. "Sasaki… Hanabi…" she said. My eyes turned to Ayame…

"Don't look at me like that... I know that you think I put my sister or something there just so you'd be jealous or something. " She said, focusing on the girl. "I have no idea who she is! Sasaki is the thirteenth most common Japanese surname! I don't even know which of the Sasakis my father is related to, okay? Besides, I don't have a sister."

"Okay, okay…" I said. "It's not like this hasn't happened to me either. Mori is the twenty-fourth most common."

"Enough about our last names… they're talking!" She said.

"…I've always admired Ueki-sempai…" she said. She wasn't stuttering anymore. Ueki was eating an onigiri, probably from the bento. "…he works so hard… and helps people no matter what…"

Ueki wasn't talking, he was just quietly listening and munching on the rice ball. "I've seen Ueki-sempai here so often… when he suddenly became slower in running, he would work so hard to be better…" she said, full of admiration. "…I wish I could be as determined as you, Ueki-sempai."

"Ooh, you've got some competition, Ai!" Ayame said.

"…" I didn't bother to comment.

"…I know you and Mori-sempai are…" she said. "…so I thank you for everything, Ueki-sempai. Thank you for showing me that some people are truly kind, and that if you work hard enough, you can be better."

"... you're welcome, I guess." Ueki said, scratching his head. "I never thought I did so much."

"… Mori-sempai is so lucky." She said, smiling.

"She says 'Ueki-sempai' way too much." Ayame sighed. "But she is cute."

"Sshhh." I said, telling her to keep quiet. Ueki was talking.

"See, and you were trying so hard to pretend you weren't interested." She said, smirking.

I listened hard to catch the words Ueki was saying…

"Actually I think I'm the lucky one." He said, smiling.

"I'm glad, Ueki-sempai." The girl said. "Thanks for everything, again." And she ran off waving happily.

"Hello? Earth to Ai." Ayame said, waving her had in front of my face.

"Oh, uh… what?" I said.

"Ueki's running." She said, pointing to the guy in the tracks.

"Huh?" I said, looking out the track, and yeah, it was true.

"See what I mean? He likes you." She said it like a conclusion. "Now all we have to do is to let him know that you know that he likes you, and that you like him too."

"Woah, now that's a mouthful." I said. I barely got what she said.

"Whatever, don't make me repeat myself again." She said. "Now how are you planning on doing that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you weren't planning on doing ANYTHING?" She said, frustrated.

"Pretty much."

"It's your life." She said. "I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically.

"You know me so well." She replied, smirking.

"Hey, would you like to go watch a play with me?" I asked.

"You mean the one the theatre club's all fussed over?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Okay… it's not like we've got much more to do." She said. "What's the title?"

"I dunno. They're keeping it a secret."

"Let's go. Aren't you gonna ask Ueki to come?"

"I will."

* * *

::Well, yeah, this has been on my PC for a while now, I just remembered. Sorry.

::Thanks for reading!


	18. Magic

::Okay this has been seriously overdue. I'm really, really sorry! Anyways, here's the latest chapter. PREPARE FOR RANDOMNESS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I think I'm losing it. (I'm gonna be taking a HUGE risk here)

::Still don't own Law of Ueki. I bet putting that here eighteen times will send the message.

* * *

"**.Magic."**

"I hope it's not a sappy musical Ai." Ayame said, sighing as we made our way to the theater. "Like one where everyone suddenly bursts into song and go all happy!" She said, complete with a bad acting impersonation.

"Have you ever watched a horror musical before?" I asked. (Hey, it's like I'm narrating in third person, wait, I pointed this out already)

"Yeah, on TV." She replied. "It was cool. Very creative. Lots of blood." She laughed. "I wonder what the shepherd's pie tasted like. Made of actual Shepherd, of course." She said with a British accent.

"I'm just sure it'll be a Shakespeare." Ueki cut in. It was pretty easy to convince him to come. He's got a stomach full of onigiri and I told him he'd get appendicitis if he kept running on an empty stomach. I wasn't very sure if Heavenly Beings got appendicitis though. "They always do Shakespeare."

"I guess so." I replied. It was true you know. "I hope it isn't Romeo and Juliet." I didn't want to watch a romantic one, not right now. Too awkward.

"To sappy." Ayame said. "I mean, they got together at a party, and married after a few days…" she chuckled. "…and the old people say us teenagers take things too fast."

We all laughed. Well, here we are. "Three please." I said, and we made our way inside. The lights were still on, and I gotta admit, our school theatre was pretty big.

"Why don't they just tell us the title already?" Ayame said, as we got seats on the seventh row. "It's not like it's gonna be some big mystery."

"Maybe they wanna build up the drama." I said, looking expectantly at the stage. The red curtains were still closed. "This is our school's Theatre Club after all."

"Last year's play was soo long that I actually leveled up twice." Ayame said. "Good thing I got my batteries charged this time." She smiled, getting her PSP from her bag. "I just one more level, and I'm done…"

"I can't even remember last year's." Ueki said, next to me.

"I hope this year's will be better." I commented. "The curtains are opening."

And the velvet crimson curtains slowly open to reveal… a very well done medieval set. Even if the play turns out to be bad, at least the prop guys did their jobs properly.

"So that's why they're not saying the play's title!" Ueki declares. "It doesn't have one!"

"I didn't expect that…" I said. "So they're gonna be taking a couple of people from the audience to play some support roles…" I just hope it won't be us.

Five minutes and a load of arguing and awkwardness backstage later… Ueki and I get chosen… whoppie! Bet you weren't expecting that! Man, those people upstairs (I MEAN YOU INUMARU!) sure hate me.

Please don't be one of those damsel-in-distress things with a big dragon…

Wuddya know… it was! Is this play cliché or what?! And I get to play the part of the maiden's best friend. Ueki's the prince's best friend. Weird. All we had to do was read our lines, on big illustration boards… okay, this might work. This dress however beautiful… was too Victorian for me.

So, all the first scenes turned out okay… time for Ueki.

"A beautiful maiden, squire! With hair as gold as the sun!" the prince exclaimed.

"But in the fiery dungeon, the Dragon's Lair." Ueki was very good at hiding the fact that he was just reading lines.

"No scaly beast can stand in the way of Love!" the prince declared.

"Not even a twenty-ton, two-headed fire-and-ice breathing dragon?" Ueki said. The audience laughed.

"No. Nothing can stand in the way of the world's most ancient magic." He said. "The magic of love."

I could barf at the cheesyness. Good thing Ueki was funny.

Oh… the curtains are closing. My turn.

"Let's go away from this place." The maiden said.

"But we've never seen the outside world." I said. We were supposed to be maidens taken by the Dragon since we were too little to remember our own childhoods. But the dragon in the story was a kind one. We were supposed to be orphans. Weird, innit?

"I've seen one of their kind. A handsome human!" she exclaimed.

"What if they find out?" I said. Good thing they had the illustration boards with extra-large fonts. "How will we escape?"

Then a few scenes of us escaping… and back to Ueki.

"Be careful, sire." He said.

"Fare thee well, squire." The prince said, and dashed off to the face the Dragon.

And… back to us.

"We've done it!" She said. "We've escaped!"

"How will you find your human, my lady?" I asked. That sure sounded weird.

"I will know by the look in his eyes." She answered dreamily.

Few scenes later… oh, the prince got killed by the dragon. Here I was thinking he'd succeed. Whoever wrote the script must be messed up or something. Oh, we're in the Prince's kingdom.

"Beautiful maiden… from which kingdom do you hail?" Ueki said.

"…" There was nothing on my board.

"We come from a land, far away." The maiden said. "Have you seen one with brown hair, and eyes the color of the sky?" she asks Ueki.

"Yes, my master, he has gone." He answers. "To the Lair of the Dragon, from which he is to rescue a maiden from his dreams."

"Oh no…" the maiden dramatically runs off. So, Ueki and I have the stage. Oh, I forgot to mention, the amount of make-up they put on us made us look soo far from our real selves.

"Fair maiden… your beauty is unparalleled…" he said, taking my hand. This was just soo corny it was hilarious!

"…" nothing on my board, again.

"I think I finally understand what my master has been speaking of…" Ueki read the illustration board. "Your eyes have cast a spell upon me… like I cannot live another day without seeing them." Then Ueki kissed my hand. Like they did in medieval movies. The crowd goes 'awwww'. And the curtains close.

That would've been very awkward, if only I could stop my inner self from laughing.

"Great work. You were very convincing." The guy playing the prince said.

We then went backstage and got back to our usual selves. That was one of the weirdest things I have ever experienced in my life. We went back to our seats unnoticed, and began watching the play in silence. "That has got to be the most messed up thing I have ever watched." Ayame comments. "I know." I agreed.

Thirteen minutes later, Ayame breaks the silence. "Just tell me when we get to the interesting parts, okay?" she puts her earphones on and turns on her PSP. I don't think anyone would bother scolding her because of the light. Her death-glare is famous.

This was a really weird story. So the prince went to the Dragon's lair and got killed trying to find the maiden, who wasn't there already… and then the maiden went back to the lair and explained everything to the dragon, and she died too… so basically, it was a very unlucky tragedy where the squire and the other girl were the ones that lived through it.

Then I heard… sobbing? From Ayame's direction. Ayame, Ayame Sasaki… crying?

Well, not exactly… but I did see a couple of tears roll down her cheeks. "It's not that heart-wrenching…" I said, referring to the play.

"It's not that." She said, wiping her face dry with her hands. "Zack… he… he died." She showed me her PSP. "After all the work I've been through to make him stronger… going through his long, long story… he just dies?!"

"I thought you already knew." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but… his death was EPIC. Cloud wouldn't have a story without Zack." She explained. "I wish I could die like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked. That was a weird thing to say… dying?

"You know… to save someone's life… be a hero…" She said, smiling. "No, I'm not suicidal." She said. Maybe it was the look I gave her. "Just because my hair is all spikey and I have bangs that sometimes cover my eyes, and dress different doesn't mean I have this desire to just give up and die."

"I-I never said that." I replied.

"My mother does." She said. "She keeps telling me to go get normal hair, and clothes… and stop playing videogames because I'm depressed over my dad or because I don't have many friends or something."

"I don't think your depressed." I said. "You're just a little crazy, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, laughing. "I know. That's why I have you as a friend."

"Exactly." I said.

"The play's over." Ueki says from behind us. "And I don't think your depressing either, Ayame-san."

"Let's get out of here." Ayame says, as we stand up.

"I wonder where Kaito is…" Ueki said.

"Who cares." Ayame replies.

I just sigh.

As we make our way outside to all the booths…

"They've got a game booth!" Ayame exclaims. "I'm gonna check it out for a while. Ja ne!" and she heads in that direction.

"I really didn't get the point of that play." Ueki said. "It sure wasn't a Shakespeare."

We both laughed.

* * *

::I think watching YouTube parodies has totally fried my brain… or was it the sun? I think I'm going through retarded-randomness syndrome. Sorry. Don't worry though, this chapter plays a part in the overall plot. And the ending is only two chapters away!

::Uh, yeah… I just noticed, it's two days before this fic turns a year old.

::THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW.


	19. Waltz

::Trying to rack my brain for a quick update. Here goes the second-to-the-last chapter.

::I don't own Law of Ueki. Yep. I still don't.

* * *

"**.Waltz."**

"I can't believe the dance is tonight!" I said. After a week chock-full of activities, you don't really get how fast time passes by.

"It's just a party." Ayame said. "Nothing to be all fussed about really."

"Honestly… where's your feminine side? Other girls would lose their heads preparing!" I asked. By the way, we were in my room, and I was trying to convince her to go get ready with me.

"I think my feminine side got lost at the toy store. When I saw that GameBoy, I just had to have it." She said. "My friends had dolls and tea parties… I had monsters to kill, levels to pass, bosses to beat."

We laughed.

"Come on… be a little girly… just this once." She said. "I'm sure Kaito won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"The fangirls won't be able to take their eyes off him." She said, scoffing. "Oh-Kaito-sama! EAT ME! I want your Ferrari!" she impersonated a crazed girl. "Besides… I'm sure Ueki will fall in love with you no matter what you're wearing, or how you look like… I think he's already in love with you... so can we skip to the part when you tell me how you're gonna break him the news?"

"Oh, very funny." I said.

"You could just wear the huge Victorian ball gown you had on yesterday." She suggested. "You looked so 'classic' with it."

"Not helping." I replied.

"Fine, fine…" She resigned. "…I'm waiting for new games anyways… besides… he might rethink his confession if you turned out looking like a blue bubble…" she said, sighing.

"I am not that blue." I retorted.

"I just don't see how I'm gonna be any help to you here." She said. "I don't style myself like that… even if I do spend hours fixing my hair… those spikes take a load of time."

"I just need you to be there… okay?" I said, ending the argument.

"Fine… but you're gonna owe me."

Moments later…

I had my hair in a bun, with some strands left out, but still looked great. I gotta say, Ayame is great with a hairbrush. Messy but sophisticated… strange, but I liked it.

"What do we do with your hair?" I asked. She had longer hair framing her face at the front, but at the back, it was shorter, and spikey.

"Just let it stay that way." She said. "I don't know if I'm coming."

"You better come." I said. "And I want you to at least put some effort into this."

"But-." She tried to argue.

"I know!" I declared. "You still have that wig from the other day?"

"Yeah…" she said, pulling it out of her bag. Somehow, I always suspected she did. "So… I'm gonna have black hair tonight… at least no-one will recognize me."

"You don't like social events at all don't you?" she said skeptically.

"Why do you think I play videogames all the time? I'm a troubled, unstable teenager. I think virtual reality is better than real life!" she said, laughing. "Just joking… it's just that I'm really not into this stuff."

"Get into your dress already, will you." I said. "I've never seen you wear one before."

"And you probably won't… I don't plan on wearing it." She said.

"Oh COME ON!" I said, tugging her into the bathroom and throwing her dress at her, then locking the door. "You're not going out until you wear that."

"Fine, fine… keep your hair on." She said, with a long sigh.

"I'm dressing up too… Kaito-san said he's coming at six." I said.

"Hey… wait a minute… no-one told me about him! What's he doing, picking us up?" she asked from inside the room.

"Actually, I didn't tell him you were here…" I said. "Don't worry, Ueki's gonna be coming with him too."

She didn't reply. I sighed and started dressing up… a cream-colored flow-ey party dress my mom picked out for me. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"Let me out of here!" Ayame said, banging on the bathroom door. "It's scorching!"

"Done dressing up?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah." She said dismissively.

I opened the door… the person in front of me was not the Ayame I knew.

"It's that ugly… isn't it?" She said with a mock-sad face.

"No… it's just… you look so… kawaii!" I exclaimed… okay, more on the Lolita side, but this is Ayame we're talking about.

She glared at me. "Don't ever say that again."

I laughed. "No seriously… you look great."

"At least my mom didn't get me anything pink…" she said the last word with a tone of disgust. "…anyway, you look amazing. Ueki's gonna confess to you for sure."

Then, the sound of Kaito's Mercedez was heard. "They're here." I said totally ignoring her last sentence.

"Let's just get this over with…" she said, sighing.

Once we were outside…

"Ai-san… you look beautiful." Kaito said. He was wearing a black suit. It looked very expensive.

"M-mori?" Ueki had this weird surprised look on his face.

"Dude, take a picture of her… it'll last longer." Ayame told him jokingly.

"Who are-?" Ueki stopped mid-sentence. "Woah! Is that you Ayame?!"

"No… I'm her sister." She said sarcastically. "Who else would it be?!"

"You look… different." He said.

"Uh… thanks?" she replied.

"Sasaki-san…" Kaito spoke cautiously.

"Let's go." Ayame said coldly, and didn't wait for Kaito to open the door for her. Looks like things haven't gotten any better between these two.

When we reached the school, only the path to the auditorium was lighted. It was kinda eerie…

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"It doesn't start till 7:45… but I needed to be early… Student Government duties and all…" Kaito said.

Ayame checked the watch on her cell phone. "It's only 7:25… and no-one is ever on time at a party. Everyone prefers to be fashionably late."

"How late is that?" Ueki asks.

"I don't really know. I'm not fashionable." She said. We all laughed.

"I should get going… Miko will flip if I'm not there to check the lights and stuff…" Kaito said. "See you later."

"I gotta go too… I've got a date." Ayame said, checking her cellphone again.

"You do?" I asked. I thought we were going as a group? "With who?"

"…the buffet table." Ayame said. "I got first dibs on the Ebi Tempura." And she was gone… leaving me and Ueki alone… why do I get this feeling that something's going on and no-one's telling me about it?

"So… what now?" I asked Ueki. Now that I think about it… he looked good in a suit.

"Uh… wanna go for a walk?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"In the dark?" I asked.

"We'll stick to the lighted parts." He said.

"Okay." Why did everything go awkward all of a sudden? Do all dances have this weird aura of awkwardness or something?

"…your dress… it's… nice." Ueki said, I hardly noticed the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"…err… you look… uh… nice too." I said, smiling awkwardly. It used to be so easy to talk to him… what the heck is happening?

"Heh… I don't know why I feel so weird." Ueki said with a chuckle.

"I feel weird too." I admitted. "Look…" I said, pointing at the sky.

"It's… snowing?" Ueki said, looking at the falling white things from the sky.

"That's weird… it's not even cold." I said, letting a few fall on my hand. "What the heck!"

Ueki looked at the snow on my hands and took some. I tried not to feel anything when his hand was on mine. "It's Styrofoam!"

I looked up, and guess what I saw in the tree.

"Aww… don't you just love Styrosnow?" Miko said, she was on the tree, holding a plastic bag of small syrofoam balls.

"What are you doing up there?" Ueki asked.

"Enjoying the view." She answered with a giggle. "Sorry I ruined your moment. You weren't supposed to notice it was fake."

"Who wouldn't notice that?!" I said incredulously.

"They didn't pay me enough to do my best." She said. "I guess I gotta go." And she was gone in a flash.

"Pay you enough-?" I repeated. "Hey! Who paid you?!" I called out, but she was long gone. "Why do people keep doing this to us?"

"I dunno." Ueki said, scratching his head.

"Do they think that we're… uh… more than friends?" I said awkwardly.

"…I guess…" he said, sounding as awkward as me. "…do you think so?"

"…" I knew how to answer that question… but couldn't make myself say it.

"What are you two doing here?!" Uh-oh… it was Kobasen. "It's the middle of the night and you're here, where it's dark and-." Then a look of understanding dawned on his face. He broke into a smile. "Oh… sorry Ueki. I guessed I messed up for both of you. You should've found somewhere more… _secluded._"

"It's not what you think it is!" Ueki said, calling after him, but he didn't look back and continued to walk away, that ridiculous grin still plastered on his face.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO US?!" I shouted to the heavens, hoping Inumaru would go deaf from it. "WHY?!!!"

"Calm down Mori." Ueki said, patting me on the back. "Let's go to the auditorium and get you something to drink."

"Yeah… let's." I said, huffing.

The auditorium was beautiful, with all these decorations and lights, and the other people have arrived too. I got seats, and Ueki got the drinks.

"So… are you enjoying yourself?" Kaito arrived and sat on one of the chairs.

"Yeah. The committee really outdid themselves." I said, looking around.

"Thanks." He said, with that smile again.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said.

"You already did." He smiled. "But feel free to ask another one."

"Why is she still angry at you?" I asked. "You've apologized already, haven't you?"

"I did." He sighed. "She said she forgave me already… but she keeps avoiding me, or is cold when she talks to me. I don't get her at all."

"Do you like her?" I asked, warily looking around for anyone who might be listening.

"I don't know." He said with a chuckle. "But I haven't met anyone like her before… she's so… random… one minute she's all serious, the next she's laughing, then she cries… it's weird… but it's interesting. I can never tell what's on her mind. She's unpredictable…"

"Then get a move on already." I said. "She's not going to be here forever."

"I might not even be here next year." He replied. "My parents are hinting that they want me in London with them... And you're being such a hypocrite. We all know about you and Ueki. You've known each other forever, and you haven't even told him anything."

"That's beside the point!" I said.

"Sure it is." He smiled, one of those smiles that said 'yeah-right' in an extremely sarcastic tone. "Anyway, I'm supposed to announce the start of the dance now. Enjoy your evening." He smiled again, and made his way to the stage.

"What happened?" Ueki said, handing me a glass.

"Dance's about to start." I answered, looking at the stage to where Kaito was holding the microphone.

"Good evening everyone…" he said, straightening his glasses and looking at the crowd. "…you all know what we're here for tonight… so let's skip the formalities and get on with it, shall we?"

The crowd laughed. I saw some of the teachers at the staff table pull shocked faces. Maybe they didn't expect that from the smartest guy in class.

"Hit it." He said, and smiled. And the music began to play. It was a upbeat techno song, and people started mosh-pitting. I couldn't see Ayame anywhere, and Kaito was on the dance floor, changing partners every few seconds, though, if you looked closely, he didn't really look like he was enjoying himself.

Ueki and I stayed at our table. He didn't ask me to dance. I didn't really want to.

After about an hour or so of upbeat, dance-songs… Kaito went up on the stage and held the mic once again. "Right... that was fun, wasn't it?"

The crowd answered a synonymous 'yeah'.

"It's a beautiful evening... it's 9:30 for all of you who have curfews…" He said, straightening his glasses.

Someone shouted 'oh-no! Mom's gonna kill me!' and ran out, the crowd sniggered.

"Let's hope Shiro doesn't get killed and makes it to school after the holidays…" he added, looking at the door where the guy who shouted ran out of, and the crowd laughed out loud now.

"It's about time we turned things down a bit." he said. The crowd had mixed replies of sighs and smiles. "…the teachers told me to remind you to control yourselves." He smiled at the staff table. "We don't want anyone exchanging faces, now do we?"

Everyone, including the teachers, laughed.

"Enough talk. Take a partner and dance." He said, and signaled to the music department. They had a live orchestra all set up. It began with a slow melody from the violins. "Seeing as I don't have a partner yet-."

Kaito's fangirls all squealed, or pleaded to him.

"…Ayame Sasaki, will you dance with me?" he said, smiling and completely ignoring the outrageous verbal assault from the fangirls, and the 'whooping' from the guys. Even the teachers were surprised.

"Woah." Ueki said.

"Well, I gotta give it to him. I never expected that." I said, smiling.

The second spotlight was moving all around the auditorium, like a searchlight looking for an escaped prisoner. It landed on Ayame, who was clearly trying to get the heck out of the place.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" the crowd (well, what was left of it after Kaito's fangirls got back to their seats) chorused. Ueki and I joined in too.

Ayame sighed, and glared at the spotlight as if to melt it under her gaze. Then she let out a breath and resigned. "Fine." She muttered, and was ushered on to the stage.

"I told him it would work." Ueki said approvingly.

"What?! You… you told him to do all that?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Really?"

"Really." He replied. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

I sighed and smiled. "Come on, let's dance." I took his hand, throwing all caution to the winds.

Once we were out there, all awkwardness left, and since we didn't really know how to dance properly, we just swayed to the music… I noticed that was exactly what everyone else was doing. Ueki was right, no-one really knew how do dance, and no-one really cared either.

"Hey look." He said, gesturing to a couple whose faces were so close to each other.

"It can't be them?" I said, a little surprised. "Let's go closer."

And we danced our way nearer to them, making it look like we got there by accident. Well, their foreheads were touching each others, but not much else. The two of them didn't notice us at all, and we moved back to where we were so that they wouldn't get the chance to. Oh, and there were some fangirls that were muttering darkly in a corner, but we didn't take them seriously. There was also this one fangirl that was crying, but she was being comforted by this guy that was in our class too. I guess it all worked out for the best.

"I gotta hand it to you Ueki. Your plan actually worked." I said, smiling.

"It does that sometimes." he said with a chuckle. "Good thing Kaito's such a neat-freak. Imagine what it would smell like if he had wasabi and didn't have breath-mints?"

I couldn't help punching Ueki, he's such an idiot sometimes!

"What was that for?!" he said, touching the reddish part on his cheek where my punch landed.

"You should've stopped at 'it does that sometimes.'" I laughed.

"Right." He said.

There was still a couple of hours of dancing left, and Ueki and I also got some food. We noticed that Ayame and Kaito haven't been apart the whole evening, and that the muttering fangirls finally gave up on their evil plans. All in all, it was the most memorable night of my life… and that wasn't just because I was in Ueki's arms for almost three hours.

Kaito gave a very simple closing speech. "I hope everyone enjoyed their evening. I know I did." He smiled. Here comes the 'whooping' and the wolf-howls. "Enjoy your holidays… Mr. Kobayashi told me to remind you that your homework is due on the first day back."

The crowd sighed and whined.

"Don't worry, we've got a few weeks to do it." He said. "See you all after New Year's!"

It was the perfect end to the perfect evening…

…or so I thought…

I never expected that the emergency ward was where we would spend the night.

* * *

::Aha! Cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was extremely hard to write.

::Anyways, the next chapter is the last. I bet it's gonna be a long one.

::Thanks for reading! Please review.


	20. Redemption

::Do you know that it's extremely weird when you think in narrative? Seriously. It made me question my sanity a little bit. Maybe writing fanfictions has that effect… woah… I'm still thinking in narrative. Do you know how many adjectives made its way to my brain just to describe my typing these few sentences?

::Oh, sorry for the late update… I'm nervous and kept putting it off.

::Haha. Sorry about that. I was stalling, wasn't I? You know, building up the drama and such. Shit, I'm still doing it. Well, here it is… the last chapter! (after the disclaimer, of course)

::After nineteen chapters, and about thirteen months, I still don't own Law of Ueki. Still, I haven't stopped wishing.

* * *

"**.Redemption."**

"This is all my fault, this is all my fault." He muttered to himself, face in his hands. "Please, please tell me she's going to be okay."

"Well do everything we can." The doctor said, instructing his assistants to move the patient into the emergency room.

"…do everything we can…" he muttered again, punching the emergency ward wall. "…that's like telling me there's no hope left… why am I such a fucking idiot?!" The nurses turned and looked at him with mixed sadness and irk.

"There's always hope left." Ueki said firmly, clutching Kaito by the shoulders and sitting him down on one of the blue plastic chairs along the hallway. "She'll make it through, she always does."

"How can you be so sure?" Kaito said, clearly losing all his optimism. "What if she… what if she…"

"She's not going to die." Ueki said, looking Kaito in the eye. "She's going to go have Christmas dinner with all of us at your place… we're still going to throw snowballs at each other… there's still so much to do… she'll live, I'm sure she will."

"Stop blaming yourself… I'm sure that's the last thing she wants." I said, walking into the room, handing both of them coffee. "Let's just be here for her… okay?"

Kaito took a sip of coffee and calmed himself down. "She… she saved my life, you know. Now look where I got her… all this time I thought she _hated_ me."

I sat beside Ueki, and we both looked at Kaito, waiting for him to continue.

"…after the dance, I asked if I could give her a ride home. She naturally said no, and that she could find her own way home…" He forced a smile. "…then she began to cross the road… me, and my idiotic self, tried to follow her and convince her… then this car comes out of nowhere and…" he lost his voice.

"…and she jumped in to save you." Ueki said quietly. I'm sure he would've done the same for anyone. It made me realize how much danger his personality puts him in, and how impossibly kind he really is.

"…the car was gone. I called the emergency number immediately, I never left her side until the ambulance came… I called you guys right afterward. I didn't know what to do." Kaito said.

"You called for an ambulance. That was the right thing to do." A young nurse said, smiling at him. "Don't worry too much. She'll be okay."

He didn't reply. The nurse entered the room where Ayame was in.

"She shouldn't have wasted her life on someone as pathetic as me." He said after a few moments of silence. The strange thing was, that was exactly the thing I thought I would say if Ueki got hurt because of me. "…there was no blood at all…" he said, clearly thinking hard. "…what if she's got hemorrhage? That's more dangerous…"

"Kaito, will you please stop talking." I said, trying to calm both him and myself down. I didn't want to think of the severity of the situation right now. I wanted to make time go faster and just go back to normal when Ayame was okay and playing with her PSP again. He silenced and hid his face in his ands again. A long, anxiety-ridden hour of silence followed after that.

The doctor walked out of the door with a look on his face that told me whatever he was going to say was not going to be good. "We… we did everything we could… but…"

"THEN DO SOMETHING MORE!" Kaito stood up, raging at the doctor. I was a little shocked at how he was acting. I've never seen him this… not calm.

"Calm down please." The doctor said. "There's nothing more we can do… only the machines are keeping her alive now… she's slipping into a coma…"

"There's still hope?" Kaito asked. "Is there a chance that she might make it?"

"We can't say for sure. She might be in a coma for a few days, weeks, or months even. We don't know when she'll wake up… if we try shocking her into consciousness again, it might do more damage than good."

"What happened then… hemorrhage? Internal bleeding?" Kaito asked, worriedly.

"…we… we don't know for sure." the doctor said uneasily.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I asked, flaring up. "You're doctors! It's your job to know!"

"Please, miss, calm down." He said. "…we can't explain this… it's the first time I've seen anything like it. She's perfectly healthy… except for the fact that her heart won't beat on its own."

"What?" Ueki said. "What do you mean?"

"There's nothing wrong with her, except that her heart won't beat without the machine." The doctor repeated. "No disease, no wounds, no trauma… nothing."

"What can we do now?" I asked. "Is there anything at all?"

"Hope, pray, and give her a reason to live." The doctor said consolingly. "…try talking to her, make her fight."

Kaito followed the bed Ayame was on with his eyes. She was being taken to out of the emergency room and to a room of her own.

"Now I need to talk to her parents, how are you three related to her?" the doctor asked.

"We're her friends." I answered. "We'll tell her mom to come here immediately."

"Good. Tell her to see me as soon as possible." He said, and followed the bed that carried Ayame to her room.

"Let's go." I said, motioning for the two to follow. I've never met Ayame's mom before. She's mentioned her a few times, but nothing more. None of the three of us have been in her house either.

"Yeah… let's go get her mom." Kaito said, finally thinking clearly and calming down. We were in his car a few minutes later. "Here's where she got down the last time I offered to take her home. I think it's number 76."

It was a small apartment complex, four floors high and painted white. We got to her door and knocked. There was no response. Ueki looked through the window but found that there was no-one there. I tried to open the door and…

"It's unlocked?" I said, a little surprised.

"Maybe we can find something inside." Ueki said, entering the room. It was small and had two doors probably leading to a bathroom and a bedroom. "You know… it looks like she's the only one that lives here. There's nothing that tells us someone else is here."

"Yeah…" Kaito said, looking around. "Hey, look…" he said, pointing to a table by the wall.

"She went Christmas shopping without me." I said, forcing a smile to my face. I took a closer look at the presents, neatly wrapped. "There's only one for each of us…"

"If she lived with her mom, wouldn't she buy her a present too?" Ueki said, thinking. "…or she could be hiding it or something…"

"She hasn't written a note on any of them…" I said, looking closely.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?!" Kaito said, slapping his forehead. He took out his phone. "…Yeah, it's me. I need you to look for someone… yeah. Look for Ayame Sasaki's mother... Yeah, she was the red head… Just do it, okay? If you find her, tell her to go to the hospital. Her daughter was in an accident… that should make it easier. My family's private police haven't failed me yet."

We spent thirty more minutes looking for something that might lead us to her mother… but we didn't find anything.

"Let's just go back to the hospital." I said. "We can help her more if we're there for her."

"Yeah." Ueki said.

Moments later we were back at the hospital… but all that greeted us wasn't good.

"…I'm sorry." The doctor said. "She's gone."

"No… she can't… she's not…" Kaito said, moving to the bedside, taking her hand. "Come on, Ame… stop joking…"

I looked at the heart monitor, all it showed was a flat green line. "No…" I gasped, not being able to hold back the tears. Ueki put his arm around me and tried to comfort me.

"…her hands are cold…" Kaito said, eyes glistening behind his glasses. "…there's no pulse…"

And Ayame Sasaki never smiled, laughed, joked, glared, got angry or played videogames again. She died, without us being there at her final moment, no final words, no time to even reminisce all that she's been through with us. We weren't there when she left us. All that was left was her cold, dead, corpse.

Three days later…

You know how it always rained at funerals?... this time… it snowed. But that didn't make any of us feel any better. Only the three of us stood by the grave, hours after the burial. We were covered in winter's first snow. We were never able to find her mom, it looks like she's been living alone all this time.

"We should get going." Ueki said, arm on my shoulder. "You're getting cold. I don't think she would've wanted you to get sick."

"O-okay." I said, letting him lead the way. Ueki was quiet, and I think he wanted to be strong for me.

"I'll stay here, I'll be fine." Kaito said, wiping his glasses dry. He sat on the snow by the grave and just looked at it, thinking.

Soon after we were walking home. I had a question that I've wanted to ask for a while on my mind.

"Ueki… you're a heavenly being, right?" I said, looking at the pavement to hide my tears. "Do dead people go there?"

"I… I don't really know." He replied in a consoling tone. "But I'm sure Ayame would've." He said with a small smile. "Cheer up a little… she wouldn't want you to cry. I don't like seeing you cry."

"U-Ueki… can you… promise me something?" I said, wiping my face dry of my last tears.

"Anything." He replied, looking worried.

"Promise me that you'll never try to sacrifice yourself to save me." I said. "I don't want to be the reason for you to get hurt."

He sighed. "…Sorry… but I can't make that promise." He said, looking at me straight in the eye. "You know Mori… you're the only person I'd give my life to save a million times over."

"B-but…" I said, tears threatening to make their way to my eyes again. "Please Ueki… I don't want you to-"

"I can't Mori…" he said, carefully taking my bangs out of my face. "You know I can't. It's too hard."

"Why?" I asked. "Why would you do that?! Why would you risk your life for me? I'll never be able to forgive myself if-"

"I think I care too much." He said, smiling a little. I didn't fully realize what he just said. "I can't help but try to save you every time you're in danger."

"You're the reason why I worry too much Ueki." I said. "You don't care at all what happens to you… don't you know how I feel every time you're in danger?"

"But… I can't just-" he said.

"I know Ueki…" I said, finally, wiping the tears off my eyes for the last time that day, and hugging him.

"I can't explain why I want to save you more than anyone else." He said, as he hugged back. "I think I-"

"I love you Ueki." I said, tears flowing. "I don't get it either, and sometimes I'm confused… but… I do, I'm sure I do."

He smiled.

* * *

:Well yeah, that's it. It's extremely hard writing the whole 'confession' chapter, and I really had a hard time to make up an excuse to why they would actually do it (since they kept putting it off a lot), so I had to kill Ayame. Oh, and I didn't want to go off on a whole death-chapter (you konow, all emotional and stuff), even if I love doing that (most of my oneshots involve someone dying)... because she's an OC. It'll take up too much focus. I'm not that happy with this chapter... it was very hard.

:I told you they weren't really romantic. Was that too anti-climactic? There's just the epilogue left now… it'll answer all those questions. Feel free to review any questions that you feel need answering, so that I won't miss anything. (no, this is not an evil plot to make you review.)

:Thanks for reading, and reviewing! It's been a great year.


	21. Epilogue

::So… here we go… epilogue!!! I'm sorry it took so long… those first three weeks of school were so busy… so thank the Department of Education for suspending classes today.

::Oh yeah, there is a change of POV here, and thoughts during that time will be in _Italic._

:: (insert disclaimer here)

* * *

"**.Epilogue."**

"The fireworks are so pretty." I said, looking up at the sky as we celebrated the incoming year.

"Yeah." Ueki said beside me.

As the final seconds of the year tick by, I knew that the following year would be drastically different from this one.

For one, we wouldn't get free rides on Kaito's limousine. He decided to follow his parent's wishes and went off to London right after Christmas. He said that Ame wouldn't have wanted him to be too depressed over her death. He still smiled that mysterious smile of his, but now there's a trace of sadness there. He called a few minutes earlier to greet us a Happy New Year, even if it isn't for a few more hours where he is. I worry about him sometimes, but he assures me that everything's fine.

Another, I'd miss Ayame and the constant beeping from her PSP. I know I'm not the only one. I found out that we didn't really know that much about her. She was still a big mystery to us. We never found her mom, and even Kaito's connections failed to find any records. It's like she never existed, except in our memories. I really regret not being there for her final moment… I hope that wherever she is, she's happy.

"Happy New Year, Mori." He smiled as he gave me a hug. I returned it happily. "You too, Ueki."

The biggest change of all… is that the rumors are now true. Ueki isn't just my best friend anymore. His parents weren't surprised at all, and my mom was thrilled. My dad was a little apprehensive, since he's always been a little overprotective of me, but he did like Ueki, so there weren't any problems. We go everywhere together, he walks me to school and back, we hang out, eat out, and crash at each other's houses… I know, I know, we already did that before. Maybe my classmates were right, we did seem like we were together even when we weren't… Still, it's different. Things are less awkward. But he's still my best friend. I don't think that will ever change.

I hope that doesn't change.

As the first few moments of the new year roll in, I was extremely grateful for everything that happened the past year, from the Battle-game, to meeting two people that changed my life in the short time I spent with them. I learned that life shouldn't be spent worrying too much about tomorrow, when today is already here, waiting to be experienced, to take risks and enjoy life. I found out that there are things worth dying for, like the life of a loved one.

I knew how lucky I was to have met everyone. Each and every meeting, whether by chance or some higher power, was the moment of a lifetime.

"Thanks, Ueki." I said as I took his hand and led him into the house for the celebrations.

"For what?" he said, a little puzzled.

"For being you." I smiled.

_**One month earlier…**_

A pale white hand rises from the ground of a recently dug grave. The arm emerges, then a head with fiery red hair, after a moment, the girl is completely out of the ground and brushing the dirt off her dress.

"Seiku." she mutters under her breath. Crimson wings emerge from her back and she takes to the sky. She reaches a certain height and takes her last look of the world, as the snow falls around her. A silent tear escapes her eyes as she says goodbye to the place that she called home for a few months, and she takes flight into the heavens.

_**In heaven…**_

"Great work, Ame-san." Inumaru says from the comfort of his high-backed chair as he flipped through the report on the folder. "I knew you'd be perfect for Sano-kun and Rinko-san's request!"

"No problem." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"You're mom's been worried about you. Tell her I'm sorry for keeping you too long." The current Kami said, smiling.

"Yeah, okay." She said, leaving for the door. "I'll be going now. Kami-sama, Rinko-san, Sano-san."

Inumaru and the two continued to read over the file.

"Woah… so she did all that?" Sano said in awe. "The horror movie, the jealousy, the part where she knew that both of them would actually just sit by that room outside together…"

"She's a genius!" Rinko exclaimed. "She even got someone else involved with her schemes! I wonder how Kosuke-kun reacted to that little girl that confessed to her? So kawaii!!!"

"Look… they even got in a play!" Sano said. "I never would've thought of that!"

"I always knew there was something to Ueki and Mori!" Rinko smiled.

_**An hour later…**_

"Ame! You're finally back!" Her mother said, hugging her.

"Yeah, okaa-san." She said, smiling.

"You've been going to the human world again, haven't you?" she asked doubtfully.

"It was under the request of Kami-sama." She replied.

"I never wanted you to take that job… meddling with their lives." She said, annoyed.

"We don't meddle, mom. We just change the circumstances a little. What else are we here for?" she said, shrugging.

"Wait a minute! What's that on your arm?" her mom grabbed it and took a closer look. "You've been hit by something. Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"We heal quicker than they do." She replied.

"Why'd you get yourself in danger?" her mother said worriedly.

"Not now, mom." Ayame brushed off her hand and went to her room. "Please, not now."

Her mother sighed in frustration. "Fine. Just don't tell me you're going to your room to play with that ridiculous electronic thing again! I keep telling you you're wasting your time with those human devices."

"Yeah mom… I won't." Ayame said as she closed the door.

"Welcome home, Ame…" she muttered under her breath as she plopped on to her bed and went to sleep. _It's so stuffy underground… _

She wakes up a few hours later, and decides to go out and fly. She finds herself drawn to the human world again.

_I couldn't stay here... _she thought as she flew over the clouds, her crimson wings spread out behind her, snow falling softly from every direction. She admires the small twinkling lights that people used to decorate in time for the holidays.

But soon, she found her way to a huge mansion and lands quietly on the balcony. She mentally reprimands herself for doing this. She then peers through the red curtains and sees a very familiar form. _He's so peaceful when he's sleeping._ She then withdraws these thoughts and sighs. _Thanks for all your help with my mission. I never wanted you to get hurt… I just wanted to save your life._ Heavenly beings were allowed to do that, of course. Some humans call them 'angels', but those are something else entirely. _Besides, I don't belong here._

Taking that last thought to heart, she spreads her wings again and takes flight, and soon finds herself over an onigiri shop in Japan, seeing a couple hand in hand, smiling.

A small smile plays on her lips as she admires her work.

* * *

::Ahh well, that's that. I told you guys that these things happen for a reason. You didn't really think that Inumaru had nothing to do with it, did you?

::Danke! Arigatou! Merci! To everyone who has taken the time to read and review this. Really, thank you.

::It kinda feels weird now that it's over.


End file.
